Keepers and Guardians
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Tidus, Tranar and a few others have Guardians, and they, in turn, are called Keepers. This is the beginning. TxS. Others might be in it too. Read and enjoy!
1. it started with a threat

**Disclaimer: ...hundreds of writers told you this and you still need one?! **

**Warning: This is **_**MY**_** interpretation of Final Fantasy X. Don't like, sorry! Read some other fic.**

BTW: the underlines mean telepathic communications and Capital Italics mean sarcasm. 

* * *

The six year old boy was caught between five boys of the same age, one of them being his twin brother. "What?! Are you nuts?!" shouted the boy when his brother held out a blood-red stone with uneven sharp spikes sticking out of it. "Swallow it or we'll do much worse than beat you to a pulp." The boy's eyes grew as the biggest of the five took out a long dagger. "Yeah. We'll cut you to pieces and feed you to the fish-fiends!" The boys chuckled at the thought.

The boy's grew wide as he nodded and took the stone from his brother's hand. "Swallow it! NOW!" He put it in his mouth and swallowed it, feeling the spikes puncture the lining of his throat and stomach. Blood started to erupt out of his nose and mouth, spurting it onto the boys' faces when they shoved him to the sidewalk. "Shit! Run!" shouted the twin and the boys ran to various places in Zanarkand.

The boy, left bleeding to death in an alley, was losing consciousness and was thinking he was seeing things when a shadow walked up to him and whispered to be still. 'Stupid command. I'm dying, so why move at all?' thought the boy. Suddenly, the pain of the spikes vanished. 'Wha-?' but the rest of the thought vanished as sleep overtook him. The shadow stood up with him in her arms. "My Keeper. Do you realize that Fate brought me to you? Do you know the fun we'll have?" The shadow laughed lightly. "Well, no sense in dawdling around this dank alley. Back home for you. No need to worry about passing the stone, I got it stuck into the lining on your stomach, but it won't stop you from eating to your heart's content." She laughed lightly and she teleported to his room on the boat house, his twin crying in the next room. "Good night, my Keeper." She whispered into his ear as he slept into the night.

–eleven years later–

"Tidus, you have a game to get to. I don't want you to be late like last time." said a woman in black clothing. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, Chaon. Who we against this time? The Trulons of E-Central?" The Gothic woman laughed. "Nah, Duggles of C-South! This game can get you back into the listings for the Jecht Memorial Tournament. I _know _you want that Platinum Cup as bad as Tranar. Come on!" The seventeen year old sighed and got his things. "Auron! I'm off to kick some Duggle ass!" The older man eyed his charge as Tidus ran out like the devil was after him. "He needs to stop talking to himself..."

The teen was only five feet out of the door before the blond was besieged by adoring fans, all screaming for his autograph. He was sighing as many as he could while trying to get to Tranar's car, hoping that Chaon didn't live up to her threat of eating someone. He practically jumped into his best friend's car and told him to floor it. "And you didn't let Chaon eat anyone? I'd have let Jackal devour them _months_ ago." he said, laughing as Tidus struggled to get himself seated properly.

"I didn't tell Auron about Chaon yet." Chaon looked up from talking to a large jackal and spoke. "He thinks Tito here talks to himself. He'd try to kill me if he knew of my existence." The driver laughed as he pulled up into the player's parking lot in the back The two got out and let the Guardians (That is what Chaon and Jackal are people) run around the stadium to find a decent seat. "You think the old guy would ever find out?" whispered Tranar as the two got their gear on. "Nah, she'd have to bite him in the ass for him to even bother." he whispered back before their coach entered to give them the usual pep-talk. Both boys ignored the guy while the rest either repeated the conversation to find any new words or got the gear settled on them properly.

Guys, the seats are filling in and the Duggles are giving your room door the birdie. Need to hurry up and kick their good-for-absolutely-nothing asses. said Jackal to his Keeper. "Tran, what Jackal say?" asked Tidus. The brown haired eighteen year old told his blond friend what the jackal said and got a growl in return. "Hey guys! Ready to kick some lame Duggle ass! Cuz I am!!" shouted Tidus, interrupting the coach in mid-pep talk. The room shouted consent and they went to the door to go onto the playing field.

They entered the massive floating ball of water and got into positions. The crowds were going mad as the two Guardians cheered from the sidelines. Suddenly, a ref swam out with a blitz ball and looked at the two team captains. They nodded to him and he put the ball in the middle of the 'floor'. The ref swam out and the scoreboard cleared of numbers and the appropriate team emblems were emblazoned onto the board. The five team members on the field took their positions on the 'level' playing field and waited for the ball to be launched into the open space above the ten players.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" The fans screamed the numbers to the game initiation as the ball went up. The players jumped off the lightpads to get the ball as fast as they could swim. Tidus was five inches from getting the ball when the Duggle captain snatched it. But he didn't have the ball for long. The teen tackled for the ball and knocked it loose. The Duggle second was about to get it when Stasa swam up and retrieved it. As fast as she could, she threw the ball to Tranar and Tidus let go of the captain to assist Tranar in making a score. The team swam into position as Tranar threw the ball to Tidus. SHOOT! HE'S BEHIND YOU! shrieked Chaon as Tidus made the shot.

Can you be any _LOUDER?!_ retorted the Abes captain as the ball sunk into the goal. The scoreboard placed a one underneath Zanarkand Abes emblem. Tranar and Stasa gave a high five as they swam by each other to take their places again. Want me to try? asked Chaon and Tidus shook his head. The ball went up again and this time Tidus caught the ball, only to be tackled for it. Stupid irony.

Chaon was cheering when she noticed that the now human Jackal was looking behind her. "What you looking at?" she asked in her human form. She turned and saw what he was seeing. "What the hell?" A giant ball of floating, opaque water was sucking the buildings of Zanarkand into itself and making itself bigger. Then the two noticed six to seven reverse ripples that turned into projectiles of light. TITO! LOOK OUT! The boy was in the air when he saw the lights heading his way. "SHIT!" As he fell, he reached out and grabbed one of the overhead ceiling beams to prevent his falling onto painful looking debris.

The projectiles hit the stadium and blew large chunks out of it, but the debris that wasn't next or on the ground went...up? This confused him, but he wasn't able to keep his grip on the beam due to his wet hands, so it was inevitable that he fell. However, Chaon cast a float spell onto him before he hit the ground, preventing the broken ribs he would have gotten otherwise. Tranar ran up to Tidus and panted out, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. How are you guys?" The three smiled in fear. "Fine as can be, but Jackal and I got to vanish. Auron is at the gateway." said the Guardian and the two entities vanished. "Come on. We gotta go." said Tidus and the two ran to Auron.

The red-clad man walked out of the boathouse after Tidus left thirty minutes before and went to a light spire on one of the tall buildings. He stood on it, watching the ocean swell to become the massive water-clad fiend. Auron took the jug at his side and held it up to the monstrosity as one would a toast. Went the thing started to absorb the materials that were being sucked up in its powerful gravity spell, Auron walked down and headed to the stadium. The old warrior walked as people screamed and ran in terror of the thing. Ripples formed in reverse, like the bolts of light that flew out of it were the things that were supposed to have hit it, but not. The giant city exploded in the hits four shots. The thing, then, shot seven more bolts and two or three hit the stadium.

'I hope he is okay.' thought the elder warrior as he slowly picked his way around the debris of the city. 'Why did he choose now to retrieve him? Was the boy right when he said that his father played favorites? I should not care about their family politics, only in helping Tidus stand and fight like a man. He will need the skills soon.'

The thoughts were silenced when a floating Tidus caught his attention. The boy floated down behind a couple of giant chunks of wall, obscuring his view. 'When did he learn that spell?' wondered the warrior as he waited for Tidus to show himself. He did and with Tranar, his best friend. 'Maybe Tranar cast the spell. The boy did show talent in being a summoner, but chose to become a blitzball star. I wonder if Tidus had a hand in that..'

"Auron! What are you doing here?" demanded the blond, the other teen panting behind him. "We have to go. It's dangerous here." said Auron as he turned and walked away, leaving Tidus and Tranar confused. "Wha? Wait up!" The two ran to catch up to the walking man and making sure that they didn't fall down from people running into them in their blind terror. They jogged onto the bridge connecting the stadium to the rest of the city when, suddenly, time seemed to stop. "Wha-what the?" Tranar and Tidus looked at each other then at a boy walking towards them. -Hello. Tidus, Tranar. I hope you and your invisible friends are ready for the journey. It will be long and difficult.-

The small group looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you know what that thing is?" The boy laughed lightly. -That is for me to know and you to find out.- and he vanished as time started moving again. The sudden vanishing and restart of time left them disoriented. What the hell was that? asked Jackal. "I don't know, and I don't care. Auron!" The others followed Tidus as he ran to catch up with the man again. Auron stopped on top of a hill and the two ran up to meet him, only to see the thing devour a giant of a tower. "Where I come from, we called it Sin. Are you ready?"

Suddenly, a huge thorn-creature flew from the sphere-monster and landed in a tall building not far from the elevated road they were on. As the thing flung its massive tentacle around, hundreds of scales were flung off and landed on other buildings, on the road in front of them, and even into the light poles that were practically everywhere, most being either eaten or strewn about. The ones in front of them started to glow and Tidus realized that they were monsters, not scales. They unfurled their wings and hissed, ready to attack the group. The blond swatted at them in a feeble attempt at defending himself. Tranar wasn't doing any better. As the fiends pushed Tidus onto the ground, Auron stepped forward and handed the blond a sword. "From Jecht." he said.

"My old man?" Auron nodded and tossed Tranar a dagger. "I wasn't expecting you to follow." The six foot tall brunette snorted. "Should have. Where Tito goes, I follow. We're brothers that way." The salt-and-peppered haired man nodded, smiling lightly as the two started to defend each other. "Don't worry about taking all of them, just the ones that matter. Once we cut through, we run!" The two teens nodded and slain the ones in front of them. A few from behind threw some spines and grazed them, but Tranar took care of them.

Once the path ahead of them was clear, Tidus shouted at Tranar. "Yes sir!" And the three ran from the small horde of fiends behind them. Chaon and Jackal, still invisible, chose that time to aid in their escape and attack the fiends in their true, bestial forms. Chaon shot acidic blood from her undead mouth as Jackal tore into the creatures with his talons and fangs. Auron caught a glimpse of a fiend melting rapidly as another was torn asunder by invisible attackers.

'Maybe he wasn't talking to himself after all.' thought Auron as he faced forward again. They ran a distance when the bridge shook violently. "Tito!" The teen fell onto his hands and knees as Tranar tried his best to run to help him. Auron even had difficulty standing with the violent shaking. A moment later, the shudderings stopped and the three collected themselves. "Another fiend wishes for a quick demise." said the warrior and they ran to the top of another hill. What greeted them was another of the thorn-beasts and its mini-army of scale fiends. This time, though, it was in the middle of the bridge. Auron smirked and ran to the beast, Tidus and Tranar left behind, hands extended to stop him. "We gotta fight again?" asked the brunette.

"You gotta be kidding me!" retorted Tidus as he and his friend followed suit. The three got their weapons out and assumed their attack positions. "Some fiends are eager to die!" shouted Auron as he readied an OverDrive attack. Tranar and Tidus watched as Auron used Dragonfang, wiping out the scale-fiends and three of the smaller tentacles. The two younger men slashed at the armor of the beast and got pelted with a Demi spell. Though, the pressure felt by the three caused them harm, it wasn't painful enough to kill them. "Keep attacking!" shouted Auron and the two attacked again.

Tidus used an OverDrive attack, Spiral Cut just as Tranar used a thunder spell, making four more small tentacles vanish into pyreflies. Auron slashed the armor and made another tentacle vanish and Tidus noticed only three tentacles left. The three males looked at each other and smiled. "One." said the blond. "Two." said the brunette. "Three!" shouted Auron and the trio attacked at the same time. Once the tentacles vanished, the thing sort of imploded into itself and wilted, fading into nothing but a flurry of pyreflies. The two teens panted in exhaustion.

"Is this all? I hope so.." huffed out Tranar. "I thought blitzball players had more endurance than that." spoke Auron, letting the two rest a tad. "Swinging a sword is a lot more different than throwing a blitz ball!" retorted Tidus. "Humph. Come. More is coming." Both moaned and got up, chasing after Auron to a glowing ball with a silver ring around it. "Use it and go." The two listened to the elder warrior and touched the ball, becoming rejuvenated from the healing light of the orb.

"Okay, let's go!" said Tidus and his friend nodded. The two Guardians ran up, keeping the blasted fiends from ambushing their Keepers from behind, cursing Sin and its spawn. Thanks Chaon, Jackal. We appreciate your help. said Tranar and Tidus in unison. The giant undead dragon, Chaon, and the huge jackal, Jackal, nodded and ran ahead of the two. Come on! Auron is leaving you behind. said the dragon and the two teens ran after them.

They ran at least a good half-mile when thousands upon thousands of scale-things flew up and into the road. "Um..this isn't good." said Tidus as he looked at the fiends in front of them. "Try looking behind us." said Tranar as _he_ looked at the fiends _behind_ them. "Heh, this could be bad." said Auron as he took his blade out. "_YOU THINK?!_" shouted Tidus as he slashed a fiend, only to see two to three more take their fallen brethren's place. "Tidus, Tranar! Attack that tanker!"

Auron could swear he heard four voices, instead of two, say "WHAT?!" in unison. "Trust me, you'll see!" and he slashed at the connector of the gas tankers. The two shrugged and did as told, leaving Chaon and Jackal to deal out their pent-up stress on some fiends alittle farther from the trio. It took close to six to seven hits to get the thing to drop, one end on fire. The resulting explosion blew out the base of the giant building with Jecht's face painted on it, making it fall towards Tidus and them. The group ran back the way they came, barely getting out of the way.

As the building slowly sank, Auron looked at the two teens. "Go." Tidus looked unsure about the way things were turning out, but followed Tranar in running across a sinking building. Auron was only a step behind as they raced to the other side, hoping against hope that they would make it. Soon they reached the end and the three jumped at the same time.

Tidus swore that he was about to land on the road when gravity kicked in. Tranar reached his gloved hand out in an attempt to grab him. Thank God for timely interventions. Both hands grabbed onto the other and the two Guardians had a hold on Tranar to prevent _him_ from falling and taking Tidus with him. "Auron!." The warrior looked up and said, "Are you sure?"

They were underneath the ball of water, the bottom of it glowed a pale bright light, revealing a giant hole and an intense gravitational pull, lifting everything in its path. "Auron!" shouted Tidus again as Tranar had him partly up. Auron pushed the brunette aside, grabbed Tidus' collar and lifted him up, one-handed. That stunned the four. "This is the beginning of your story. It begins here." he said cryptically.

Suddenly, Tranar screamed as he was pulled up, looking like he was being stretched impossibly thin and vanishing, Jackal vanished with him. Tidus freaked out as Auron did the same, just not scream. Tidus felt intense pain as the fabric of his being was being pulled into the hole, screaming for it to stop. First, it was the hair and skin being ripped up, then his muscles, after that, his organs. Finally, the rest followed into the light and away from the Zanarkand the group knew most of their lives. Behind them, the ruins of the city lay irreparably below them, never to see life in them again.

**

* * *

**

**Okay. This is only the first chapter. The original story I typed up was 46 pages long, and that wasn't really detailed like this one is. That I do remember. As for the Guardian bit, this idea was in my head for at least six years. Chaon is mine and so are the Guardians that you never heard of. The ones you DO know are Shiva and Ifrit and such. Chaon is a insanely big undead dragon with weapons sticking out of her and I know you know what a jackal is. If you don't, look up Anubis, he has a jackal head. Well, drop me a word or five and tell me how you like it**

**Till then, see ya!!!**


	2. And Tidus gets into a fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, The Great Bahamut has spoken. Pity I am only his faithful servant.**

**Warning: This is going to have some implications that some of the guys are gay. Except Wakka, but that's cuz I don't really care much for his thick-headedness. But the show must go on!**

* * *

Tidus woke up to water going down his throat without his permission. He lifted his head and choked as his stomach clenched, causing pain from the spiked bloodstone in his stomach lining. The water that erupted from his mouth was blood-tinted. 'This won't do. Where the hell am I?' He looked around when the dry heaves left and noticed a very weird-looking bird preening next to his head. And he smiled as Chaon snatched it with her bony talon to drain it of its blood. "Mmmm, warm. I like these more than those weird scale-things." Tidus looked around as he saw a flock of the birds fly overhead. "HELLOOOOOO!!!"

Chaon fell over at the sudden loud noise. "What? Too loud for you?" She had fallen into the water, so she swam over to him, mock-glare on her face. "Yes. It is too loud for this general vicinity. I hope you can't go louder." He smirked, knowing that vengeance had been exacted. "AURON!!" Chaon just sunk underneath the water's surface. "HEEEEEEYY!!" Only his echo returned his call.

'Where in the hell are we?' He was wet, cold, hungry, and alone...save for Chaon. 'TRANAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!' Tidus called out telepathically. Maybe his really good friend is nearby. No answer. "Chaon...can you sense Tranar or Jackal anywhere?" The Guardian's head broke the water's surface, the draconic skull showing tendrils of decaying flesh and a dagger embedded into her left eye socket. "Yeah, but they are very far away. At least..forty miles at best." The wet blond nodded and the two decided to go the same way the birds went. "A storm is brewing. Be quick or the lightning will get you." said the undead dragon in motherly worry. He rolled his eyes as he swam to a deserted building. The two swam to the north of the ruins until they came upon some stairs. Tidus got onto the stairs and walked up to a blue sphere with the silver ring. "Is this thing following me?" asked the blond.

Chaon popped him upside the head. "Inanimate objects don't follow people. Seems that these things are not exclusively Zanarkand tech. They are good at recording your journey to a point. Makes great books." Tidus gagged and started walking to a red and gold treasure chest. "What have we here? Aha! Two hi-potions! Could use them later." He put them in a pouch that Auron gave him before the thing swallowed the group alive. Then he realized that the pouch belonged only to the elder warrior.

"I guess he wanted you to be alive to meet him later. When did he slip it onto your belt?" asked Chaon. "I think..just as he lifted me up one-handed. It's the only time he was that close to me." The two were silent until a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder startled them out of their thoughts. The Keeper and his Guardian nodded and followed the small stone path over an enclosed mini-lake. Chaon had walked ahead and Tidus just walked past the junction point of another, dead-end path, when he saw something swim in the water. He stopped to get a better look when the bridge, old as it was, gave out from under his feet. Now, he saw how old the bridge was and still, he stopped, simply asking to fall into the water below. "ACK!" Chaon ran and jumped into the water to get him.

That was also when three fish-things attacked. "Can my day get any worse? HEY! THAT'S OFFLIMITS!!" One of the things got really close to his private regions and that slightly pissed Chaon off. "ONLY HIS BOYFRIEND CAN GET THERE!!" and she attacked the thing. Tidus was really red in the face when she said that and prayed she didn't say it again. He attacked another one and it left the one that was in the middle, being really stupid-looking and lonely. The blond blitz player glared at the thing and because of that, he didn't see the giant fish-thing enter the watery arena behind the player. "Um...Tito..I think you should move. Now." He looked behind him..and blanched. "GOING!" He started to swim really fast to an open doorway that he spotted as he fell into the water.

Chaon was using some haste spells to hurry him on his way. However, the thing was really fast too. Just as he got within ten feet of the doorway, the thing started to suck in vast volumes of water. 'SHIT!!' He tried to outswim the extremely fast current, but just as he was about to get swallowed by the thing, the water started going in reverse. 'Swallowed too much water?' asked Chaon as she got shot through the stone corridor and into a decrepit stairwell. 'I pity bullets.' was Tidus' only thought as he hit a piece of a stone wall that was bigger than him.

He was alittle doozy from the impact and Chaon was little worried. "You okay?" She changed into her human form to get a better look at him and the knot on his head. "..huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm okay..stop that." He batted her hand away as she touched the painful bruise. "Just wanting to help.." muttered the Guardian as she got up and used a healing spell on Tidus.

He got up after the Cure spell did its work and looked at the corridor that shot him out. During the being-shot-event happened, the place collapsed and was now impassable. "It's freakin' COLD in here. Where's the door?!" The two shrugged and started to explore the desolate building in hopes of finding a way out. 'How does a building in the middle of a warm ocean have the capacity of becoming an oversized _FREEZER?!'_ Chaon was highly unhappy with this predicament, but Tidus didn't think it was a bad thing. If anything, the cold kept the scent of decay that wafted off Chaon to a minimum. Not a bad deal.

"Stop complaining and find something to make a fire. And don't lose your right arm again like the last time we went camping. Three hours, only to fight with an over-sized pelican for it." He sighed and walked through the only doorway to an open, if cluttered with ceiling debris, area. The storm broke out while they were in the hallway, so tons of rain was cascading into the building and making the place even colder. Thunder deafened the two as lightning lit the place up for a second.

Kindling was going to be hard to find.

"Hey, Chaon. If I find anything to start a fire, will you set it ablaze?" The dragon sighed. "I have found some flint. Just find the kindling." He growled as he looked at the hundred something vases of saturated wilted plants and three creepy statues. He noticed a stairwell going up. "Any dryer up there?" That was a dumb question. More wet than down stairs. He looked at the bottom of the fragile-looking stairs and noticed the red and gold chest. He found another Hi-potion.

"Kanifty." He put it with the rest and looked for the kindling. He maneuvered around some debris and was looking at the floor when he tripped. His right arm shot out and grabbed a vase to steady himself before he fell flat on his face. When he was steady on his feet, he noticed the very dry vase and the even dryer withered flowers in it. "Bingo. Kindling." He grabbed the withered flowers and stuffed it in his pocket when he noticed a door not far from the vase. Being either stupid or curious, I'm not really sure, he walked in and looked around the cracked balcony. A flash of lightning revealed a chest not far from where he was standing and he walked to it. "HEY TITO! HURRY UP! I'M COLD!" cried the decaying dragon.

He opened the chest and took out 5 potions. "It works." He put them with the Hi-potions and walked back down, the kindling being kept dry. The walked into the center of the room and Chaon sighed. "Bout time you showed up. Thought I'd freeze ta death cuz you didn't know how to walk on your own." The blond flipped her off and put the dead flowers on the burnt wood. The Blood Guardian used the flint to start a fire and the two sat close to the fire without getting a burn. "Kept your arm it seems." said Tidus suddenly. The dragon growled and curled up to sleep.

Seeing no other option, he followed suit and fell into a dark, dreamless land. Or so he thought, but when he awoken acouple of hours later, he couldn't remember what the dream was about. He shrugged and sat up, only to notice a dying fire. "No, nonono. Wait! Don't die on me. Just wait, I'll get more wood." He stood up and took a step before he noticed two things at once. 1) Chaon was in her stone in his stomach. 2) a big, ugly monster was staring at him.

"And now the fun is getting better." came Tidus' sarcastic reply to the situation. He took out his sword and got into position as the thing started running in circles on the balcony above him. 'This might get ugly.' The thing jumped off and landed in front of him. He had to give some ground or get impaled so he was only about six feet from a wall. Lovely. It used a forelimb and slashed at him. He dodged and struck it in the gut. It howled and attacked him. This went on for about half an hour before the metal doors that the blond didn't even know was there blew up and spread shrapnel everywhere. He dunked and glared at the interruption, only to open both eyes widely at the group pointing guns at him and the thing.

A girl in a skin-tight suit walked up and waved for him to fight with her. "You're on my side? Cool!" The girl took out a grenade and threw it at the thing. He smiled as he followed up with a swing across it's head. This kept up for the rest of the hour and when it died, Tidus sighed in relief. "Thanks for the help." He fell to one knee and smiled at them, only for them to walk up and one of them grabbing him by his hair. He started to struggle when a dagger was put to his throat. Safe to say, he stopped moving. "Um..I didn't know I had to pay rent?" said Tidus in confused fear.

They spoke a strange language and the girl seemed to have convinced them that he was meant to live. They let him go and she walked up to nudge his shoulder. The only thing she said before a painful punch sent him to the inky blackness was one word: Cunno.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter and you guys waiting so long for it. If you like the story, then drop me a line. You want me to explain something in the next Chap, talk to me. Other than that, hope you read it!**


	3. Why the stomach

**Disclaimer: Self-explanatory.**

**Warning: Eventual TidusxSeymour. And complete misuse of the game storyline. My luxury to you all!**

* * *

The sky was gray and ominous. He was staring at the sky and wondering why that stupid blond girl punched him in the gut. The gut that held the stone that changed his life. He tried to talk to the two guards, but they only punched him. Now, he was watching the dark sky and hoping that these people knew what food was. Ten minutes after _that_ thought, the girl and some weird guy walked out of the door onto the deck of this really weird ship and towards him. The two guards picked him up and had him in a choke-lock to keep him from attacking anyone.

The leader guy was freakish to look at. Tattoos on his mostly bald head, blond mohawk, and thick goggles. He started making sounds and gestures of someone diving into the water and swimming. "Okay..." he muttered as the man kept gesturing. He stopped and spoke in the same weird language that the girl did.

"Look, I don't understand you." That started a small series of punches until the girl stopped them.

"He said he'll feed you if you work." English?! She spoke English?!

"You understand me?" Pop to the back of the head. "Fine, I'll work."

She let him go and he turned to face her. "Okay, so what do I do for you?" asked Tidus. She smiled and showed him a picture of what they were salvaging. "What is that model...the Celsius model?" She looked shocked.

"You know what the model type is? That's impossible! The last one made was made 1000 years ago. How do you know this?!" He smiled, feeling great that he was able to impress someone with his airship knowledge. Then his brain went dead.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO!!??" Now this was impossible..but was it really? "Sin. He took me into the future..but how? How could something like that..." He plopped onto the deck, wishing that Chaon was there. Where _was_ Chaon, anyway? 'Hey, Chaon. Where are you?'A small haze popped up in the back of his mind where Chaon usually hid when Auron entered a room.

"Sin? Oh, you poor dear! His toxin must have made you sick. You'll be better in no time!" The weirdo shouted something at the two and the girl pulled him up. "Work!" Tidus nodded and dove into the water, not letting the information puncture his mind anymore. What was suppressing Chaon and how were they doing it? The girl swam in front of him and waved for him to follow. He did as instructed and, soon, the two were in front of an iron door and a panel with words scrawled onto it. He didn't understand what the thing was talking about, so he did the next best thing: he started punching the thing with all his might. The girl shook her head and waved as the door opened and permitted entrance.

He smiled and swam in, the blond girl following and both running into a small swarm of pirana. Two to three hits brought a quick end to the fight. The place was huge, to say the least. He looked at her as she pointed down a hall. He nodded and started swimming to a room ahead of him. 'Is this..this is! This is the Gathwright Airship Factory! Dear Hyne! Did Sin do this, too?'

He swam slowly to look at all the details of the former factory. 'This...this wasn't supposed to happen...Yevon, how could you do this to Zanarkand?! Why?! Wasn't the war enough?' The blond shook his head and thanked Hyne that his tears were invisible in the ocean's depths. The two swam some more and after a few minutes were at the power generator. The thing didn't have a panel anymore because the pirana ate it, but Tidus just did the same thing he did to the panel at the entrance: Beat the crap out of it.

'Keep doing that and we'll really be in trouble.' Tidus spun his head so fast, he nearly suffered from whiplash. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. He was repeating that mantra in his head until she popped him up-side the head. 'I can hear that.' she thought-spoke.

'How? Are you a telepath?' She shook her head and pressed a button on her wrist. Suddenly, he was glomped by Chaon and tackled by a small white fox. 'What the hell?! Chaon! Wha-?' He was sooo confused. The girl laughed as she pressed the same button again, making the two vanish into thin air. He looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

'I am a Keeper, too! My Guardian's name is Artica. How did you come by Chaon, the Blood Guardian?' He shook his head and divulged the information from his memory. She nodded and smiled again. 'The band on my wrist suppresses the Guardians into their stones or artifacts and makes sure that the Guardians aren't seen. Al Bhed technology at it's finest!"

He shook his head and started for the exit. 'We're going to be late.' The girl laughed at Tidus and followed him to the control room. Upon entering the room, a giant many-armed fiend attacked them. 'Whoa! Chaon! Can I borrow your strength for abit?' Sudden surge of power seethed through his arms and legs.

'By the way, Name's Rikku!' The blitz star nodded and noticed a power surge in Rikku's limbs. 'Okay, let's kick its ass!' said Tidus and the two commenced attacking. It struck at them three times until it swam away and around the center pole to ram them. That hurt, but it didn't do much damage to the two Keepers. 'Next time it swims away, I'll follow it and you go meet it head-on' said Tidus and the Al Bhed girl nodded.

They attacked it some more until it swam away, though this time, they weren't stupid. The blitzer swam behind the fiend to hit it in the ass and Rikku swam to hit it in the head with a grenade. The thing was certainly in a pinch. A few more hits and grenades sent the fiend to pyrefly heaven and left the two alone. 'Okay, time to activate the lights!...Where is the lightswitch?' asked Rikku as she looked all over the coral-covered panels.

'This is it.' said Tidus as he pressed a rather large button. The searchlights lit up everywhere and illuminated the entire facility and the resident airship, the Celsius. The two swam out of a hole that the fiend made and went to the airship itself. Suddenly, the urge to breathe caught up to the blond blitzer and he swam for the surface rapidly. Rikku followed and the two inhaled lungfuls of air. The two looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay, time to go back to the ship." said the Al Bhed girl and they swam to the metal vessel. The weirdo was yelling something at Rikku as the two climbed up a rope ladder and screamed unintelligibly as she ignored him.

"He do this a lot?" Asked Tidus. She nodded.

"Big brothers are annoying." Tidus snorted. "You have a brother too?"

"Shuyin and he was my twin. I don't know where he is now or what he's up too. All I know is that I haven't seen him in ten years." He looked at the water and glared. "My identical twin brother and I hate him. He was Mom's favorite because he was going to be a summoner and save Zanarkand from the ravages of Bevelle. My old man liked him better than me too...I got the short end of the stick." Rikku patted his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend here and make sure no one puts you on the short end of the stick again. Hungry?" Tidus nodded and the two walked into the depths of the ship into the cafeteria. The two were great friends and the blond boy told her of what he remembered before Sin sucked him and Tranar up.

"Auron? As in _sir_ Auron?" He shrugged. He didn't know why Rikku was looking so shocked, but he didn't know Auron's past and he really didn't care at the moment. She nodded and the two ate in silence until something popped up in Tidus's head.

"Hey, can you guys help me find Tranar?" Rikku thought a moment and nodded.

"I don't know about Brother, but I'll help you! After all, you're new here. Just do me one favor okay?" The blond boy nodded and waited for her to speak again. "Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand. It's a holy place to the Yevonites and they tend to get nasty when you start saying things like that." That shocked him. Zanarkand, a holy place? She tugged his arm to show him the bunkroom he would sleep in and he decided to just sleep it off until the morning. 'Night.' said Rikku from her room.

'Night..' and he fell asleep.

---

The day started with Rikku and Tidus looking over the rail to the edge of the vast ocean. The two were talking about where to park the boat so the two could disembark and begin looking for Tranar. She had decided to wear an orange shirt, two gloves, green shorts with a light green frill, and tall boots.

"Where's your goggles?" He asked, thinking her eyes to be strange yet pretty at the same time.

"Yevonites would see goggles as an Al Bhed thing and try to kill me. Oui Al Bhed us machina to do things and Yevon decreed machina to be illegal. So, I have to go incognito to get by safely." Tidus nodded and the two talked for a good three hours until a wave was seen at the edge of the ocean. The wave was approaching very fast and when the two shouted 'SIN', the wave washed both the girl and boy overboard and into the ocean.

The two tried to swim against the strong current, but the flow of water dragged both deep into the ocean and into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

–Dream?--

He was heading straight for a village that was built atop the water, the people not knowing what was heading their way. Just as he approached the village, he suddenly see what was heading to them.

Sin.

It had sent a several massive waves in front of it to crash into the buildings and wooden walkways. From an aerial view of Sin, it looked like Yunalesca's face was atop its head. The destruction it was creating was great and soon, when the creature was satisfied with it's handiwork, it left the ruins and a few survivors, crying for their loved ones that perished in the horrible attack.

He couldn't understand the reason behind the attack, but he did understand one thing. The creature was showing him what it was capable of and it was not going to hold back if it felt threatened. He understood and swore to defeat it...but..where was he?

–Dream's? End–

Tidus woke up to a dark room with a cool, moist rag on his forehead. "Wha-?" He didn't recognize the room he was in, and he certainly didn't recognize the face hovering above him.

"Oh! You're awake! How do you feel?" asked the brunette girl. He looked at her and wondered where did she get that green eye. She smiled when he nodded and took the rag off and let him sit up slowly. He looked around and yawned. "Where am I? And where is Rikku?" He couldn't see her anywhere.

"She is in another room. You both were found, drifting slowly around Kilika and we fished you out. Do you live here?" Tidus shook his head.

"No. I was...I was brought here by Sin.." He shook his head and yawned again. The girl sat up straighter at the mention of Sin. 'They are scared of Sin...I don't really blame them though..' he thought and he sensed Rikku agreeing in her half-sleep.

"Sin..brought you here? Oh, you poor thing! Do you remember where you're from?" He shook his head and sighed when another voice called the girl.

"Yuna! The village Chief want's you to preform the sending. I think the boy is okay." A woman dressed in black and in black leather belts. Tidus thought this woman was lacking any modesty. That's why he's gay. "Besides, the other summoner with us doesn't remember much from his encounter with Sin." Tidus sat up straight.

"Is his name Tranar?" The woman nodded. "Where is he? He is my friend and I was going to look for him when Sin attacked us." The woman smiled and pointed to the room Rikku was in.

"In there. I'm Lulu and this is Yuna. You?" Lulu inclined her head to prop him to speak his name.

"Tidus Zanar." He stood up and let the two females out of the room. "Thank you for helping Rikku, Tranar and me." Yuna smiled and bowed. He bowed awkwardly too, not really knowing what to do. The two left and the blond blitzer walked to the room that Tranar and Rikku were in. The girl and teen were talking when he entered.

"Tito! Thank Hyne, you're okay. Where the hell were you?!" An unhappy Tranar was a Tranar to be scared of. Tidus was about to speak out his defense when Tranar just hugged him.

"Tranar, I know you missed my a lot, but this is alittle much, huh?" Rikku chuckled as Tranar hugged tidus tightly.

"Don't ever leave me alone in some weird place EVER again!" Tidus nodded and looked sheepish until a certain phrase brought him screaming back to reality.

"YOU'RE A SUMMONER?!" The brunette fell over from the sudden change in topic and in mild fear of Tidus's anger. "I thought we agreed that being a summoner was a _bad_ thing. I mean, how the hell did you just shuck that ice cold logic out the window?!" Tranar was embarrassed. He didn't want his friend to find out about that, but Lulu must have blurted it out. He was going to punish her somehow after this...

"I didn't! I woke up in the chamber of the Fayth in Besaid! I didn't have a choice! The moment I woke up, the Fayth jumped into me and MADE me a summoner. I didn't choose it!!" Both teens looked at each other and breathed out at the same time.

"Has it ever occurred to you both that you two are like identical twins? You both sound and act the same and at the same time too!" stated Rikku when the silence grew too long. The two looked at her and then at each other, before they started laughing.

"Yeah, we're brothers. If not by blood, by bond!" said the two blitzers in unison. Rikku laughed and the three decided to just talk until Tranar's new friends arrived.

"So Tranar, who's gonna be your bodyguards?" asked Tidus when the sun started to set. Tranar pointed to Rikku and to his bond brother. "Okay. I accept the offer. What about you, Rikku?" asked the blond boy. The Al Bhed girl thought a moment and smiled.

"I don't see why not! I'll be your guardian! By the way, that is what a bodyguard for a summoner is called." The two boys nodded and they decided to talk it over with Yuna and her guardians. "Hey, since we aren't with my family, I can chuck this away." Said Rikku suddenly and she took her bracelet off and broke it.

The three Guardians themselves popped up and pounced their Keepers in happiness.

"I missed you! I hate that thingy! Never, ever wear it again!" pleaded Artica, the little white fox from before. Rikku comforted her and the two males had to basically do the same for their Guardians. Then the three metaphysical entities started talking, letting the three humans rest from the events of that day. They were talking quietly when Yuna and them walked in, grim and silent. Tidus was about to ask when Tranar shook his head. Tidus understood and remained silent.

"Lets go to sleep early tonight..the Kilika Cloister of Trials is dangerous for those not prepared. Tranar, did you ask?" asked Lulu. The brunette boy nodded and smiled lightly. "Okay then, I will see you all in the morning." And the woman left the trio behind.

"Well, lets do what the black mage said and go to sleep. I have to attend the damn thing, too." said Tranar with minor distaste. Tidus and Rikku nodded and went to their rooms to sleep.

'Night guys.' muttered Tidus mentally as he fell to sleep.

* * *

Okay, first of all, I am really sorry this took so long. I was having a little trouble of where should they go after Sin takes them from the Al Bhed ship. ButI figured it out and now, it is here for you to read. HAVE AT IT!!!


	4. Ifrit and Seymour

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep saying this...I don't own it, okay?!**

**Warning: I am writing this. That is warning enough. Inevitable SxT No like, read something else. And the wait probably isn't worth it, but I hope you like it!**

--

The sun was a good ways above the horizon when Tranar woke Tidus and Rikku up. They didn't want to get out of bed and their Guardians were the same way when Jackal tried to wake them up.

"Come on. We have to go to Kilika temple today to get Ifrit." said the brunette summoner. The blond blitz star sat up, yawning and stretching and making a big production out of waking up.

"I don't wanna...get out of bed." muttered the Al Bhed girl as Jackal harassed the white fox. Then, out of pure spite that Jackal is rarely known for, he sat on the fox and Tranar poured ice-cold water on the two sleepy people. The two were suddenly very awake and very wet.

"Come on. I want to get this horrible trial done and over with." said the brunette to his glaring friends. They muttered and got up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm horrible. Soon as we hit the boat, you can go back to sleep until we get to Luca. Deal?" They agreed and got up to eat breakfast. Since Tranar was a summoner and the two people were his guardians, they got to eat free.

"I like this summoning thing. Free food, free board. Even major discounts for weapons and such!" said Tidus. Rikku nodded and stuffed her face with food. Tranar just shook his head as Tidus followed suit.

"You guys eat like pigs.." The blond blitzer shrugged and swallowed the eggs he chewed.

"When was the last time YOU ate?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Touche." Tranar replied. They ate some more until Rikku told them that Artica wanted to play in the forest.

"It's a jungle. And tell her NOT to glomp anything shiny, okay? I don't want her bringing back a monster to us..." said Tidus as the group bought weapons, armor and accessories from the elderly woman in front of the inn. Rikku glared at him as Tranar smirked.

"Okay, okay. Lets go to Kilika Temple and get Ifrit without you two arguing like a married couple." Tidus gagged as Rikku punched him in the arm.

"What's wrong with that?! I'm not beautiful enough for you?!" She was getting upset fast.

"Nonononono! It's just that Tidus is gay. It has nothing to do with you not being beautiful." said Tranar. That shocked Rikku into silence. "And I am not joking. Stop gaping like that. You're hurting my friend here." She shook her head and bounded up to Tidus.

"Sorry. Hey, remember that rock we found in that pirana fish we killed in the ruins? Do you think it's a Guardian jewel?" Tidus took the black pearl out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Chaon says yeah. It have a time-shifting effect, so it could be Diablos. You agree?" The two nodded and proceeded to equip the things they bought and head to the temple.

"You think the others are there already?" asked Rikku. Tranar nodded. They left the village and entered the jungle to battle the fiends there and to gain entrance to the fiery temple. It took them a good hour and a half to get to the towering steps.

"Oh man...we have to climb all of those steps?" Moaned Tidus. Tranar nodded and cast Haste onto himself and the other two.

"Come on, Tito! Don't be a chicken!" said Rikku. She started running ahead of the two as they gave chase. They ran until they reached the top step and gasped. The other summoner and her guardians were fighting a huge and ugly monster. They were getting their asses handed to them by that thing. So, since they were either brave or stupid, they joined in.

And that changed the tenor of that fight. It took a while more, but the thing finally erupted into millions of pyreflies and left them with some useful experience.

"Thank you very much." said Yuna and the others expressed their gratitude in a small series of nods and bows.

"Nah, don't mention it." Said Tranar as Lulu walked up to him.

"It's rather rare to see a Black mage become a summoner. The Fayth must have seen your potential, for I do not." She proceeded to the temple and Yuna followed closely behind. Tranar stood, gaping at her. Rikku glared at Lulu's back and Tidus grimaced.

"That was totally uncalled for! Who does she think she is? A Maester?!" Artica started ranting and raving about how some people needed lessons in politeness. Tidus patted his pocket as the others from Yuna's group went ahead of them.

"No good deed goes unpunished...hey! Where's the pearl?" The other two looked at him.

"What do you mean? It was in your pocket." said Chaon as Tidus turned the pockets inside out.

"Its not here anymore! Do you think..?" Chaon and Jackal nodded. The blond blitzer cussed at Guardian politics and selection processes. "They'd be great lawyers.." muttered the blitzer as Tranar patted his back.

"Hey, Tranar. Sorry to pick this time to ask, but are you straight or 180?" Tranar looked at her and waved for her to approach him.

"I am bi. I need to cast a water spell on you because there is some green goo on your clothes and dousing them will clean them." A ball of water appeared above Rikku and Tidus and the cold water elicited shrieks of discomfort from Rikku and a grunt from Tidus. And after that, Tranar did it to himself. "I hate poisonous goo." The other two nodded and proceeded to Kilika Temple. The others were already in the temple and the blitzball team, the Luca Goers, were laughing at Wakka and his pathetic Blitz team.

"Great. The Duggles all over again." muttered Tidus as the three walked by.

"Oh! Are you two boys with the Besaid Aurochs? If you are, I pity you." said the team captain. Tidus looked at the red-haired man and sighed.

"No, but please, spare me the stupid arrogance and remarks. We have better things to do than you listen to your narcissism and bloated ego trips." said Tidus as he, Tranar, and Rikku walked past the stunned group and into temple grounds. By the time the Luca team recovered, the three were in the temple itself and getting ready to enter the cloisters.

"My, my, my. What have we here?" The three looked at the most immodestly dressed woman they had ever seen. "I'm Dona and this is my guardian, Bartello. Who are you three?"

"I'm Tranar, that is Tidus, and Rikku." The woman smirked. "Is there a problem with my two guardians?" She laughed.

"They are rather young to be guardians, aren't they? And two? I only need one." Tranar laughed. That earned a glare from her and Bartello walked up closer.

"I really don't want a fight to break out over the number of guardians one has, but I would like to mention the fact that I don't really care. And I personally think you need more cloth. I heard that Macalania is frightfully cold." And the three laughed at Dona's shocked expression. "I think we can easily gain a crackload of enemies." said Tranar. The other two laughed and the three found a seat to wait for Yuna to get done.

They talked quietly until Yuna and her guardians left the Cloister of Trials and the priest to beckon them to approach him.

"Are you ready to enter the trials?" asked the bald man. The three nodded solemnly and the priest stepped aside to permit them entrance. "Take care, for the Trials are swathed in flame and the careless will perish." They nodded again and entered the hot chambers.

"He wasn't kidding. This place is an inferno!" said Tidus and Rikku wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. Tranar nodded at them and they proceeded to defeat the trial. Sphere here and a sphere there, a wall blowing up and a staff to be had, and they were at the door to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"You guys stay here and I'll go on alone. No arguing while I'm gone, okay?" said the brunette summoner and the two bodyguards nodded. The door opened and Tranar entered, letting silence fill the air between the Al Bhed girl and the Zanarkand boy.

"So, uh...are you single?" asked Rikku suddenly. Tidus nodded and cocked his head to the side.

"Why you ask?" he asked, curiosity nipping at him. She thought a moment and looked around to offer any help to think.

"Well, I was curious. Is Tranar single too?" Tidus nodded. He smiled as her cheek reddened and she looked away, rather bashfully.

"You like him?" She shook her head, fearing that it was obvious to him. Her fear was well-founded. "Well, since he is bi and all, I can't think of a reason for him not to like you, too." Her face turned a deeper shade of red and Tidus wanted to laugh so bad, but he refrained.

Four to ten minutes later, Tranar walked out and sighed. The three were sweating like pigs in summer. He didn't have to say anything to get them to leave.

"It's too hot to talk." said Tidus as they trudged out the Trials and into the much cooler air of the island. The three smiled and walked to the village with little trouble from the fiends. Though, to impress Rikku more than Tidus, Tranar summoned Ifrit to attack a plant fiend and watched as Tranar skillfully mastered the fiery aeon. The blond teen boy merely laughed at him and continued on.

They entered the village and to a crew member walking up to them.

"Hurry up, the boat to Luca's leavin'." The three looked at each other and ran to the ship, their Guardians not far behind. The crew member, somehow, beat them to the ship and helped them aboard as the vessel started to slip away from the dock.

"How did you beat us?" Asked Tidus as he was the last to get on.

"Eh, little secret o'mine. Yer rooms are down the steps and second door down." The man was looking like an old man in his late forties, early fifties. He wore a blue shirt, brown jacket tied to his waist, a pair of pale blue jeans, a cigarette in his mouth and a pair of goggles on his head.

"You got a name, geezer?" asked the blond girl.

"Geezer?! I aughta...My name isn't important. Git lost or I'll throw ya overboard!" And he stalked off to another part of the ship.

"My bad..." said Rikku as Tranar stifled a chuckle. Tidus rolled his eyes and went to his room to check his things out to see if anything was missing. Nothing was missing and the room was nice. Tranar and Rikku walked in alittle later and found Tidus swinging away on a hammock.

"Tito, this is not a toy." The blitzer flipped the brunette summoner off and jumped out of it. Chaon was too busy swimming next to the boat to listen in on the conversations and the other two Guardians were talking to each other to notice a black winged wolf not far away.

This went on for three hours until The three heard voices outside their room. And they weren't happy voices. Tidus went to the door and opened it to take a peek outside to see what's up.

"They are not allowed on Yevonite ships or in our temples! I do not see why you must let that one here!" exclaimed a woman in a blue rather revealing dress. A man in armor nodded and picked his spear up to bust the door down.

"HEY! Those three in there ain't hurtin' anybody and you should leave 'em alone. Besides, that girl is a guardian to that summoner. You wanna be responsible for the death of a summoner because he wanted an Al Bhed for a protector? Didn't think so. Now go back to yer rooms until we arrive ta Luca and then you can leave the ship. That undastood?" This guy was a great guy to know.

Rikku heard the conversation and sighed sadly. Tidus and Tranar went over to her and comforted her.

"Don't worry. Since you are a guardian to a summoner, they can't do anything to you." said Tidus as Tranar hugged her lightly. She nodded her thanks and suggested that they eat something. A minute after that suggestion, the man with the cigarette came in with their food.

"Didn't think ya need ta eat with the other bigots around here, so I brought your food to ya. This is only happening once, so don't get used to it." The three nodded and accepted the food gratefully.

"Thanks for the food and all." said Rikku. The smoking man just waved it off with a smile and walked out to help around the ship.

They ate in silence and after they convinced their Guardians to be bodyguards for the night, they went to bed and waited for the ship to land in Luca.

--

Luca. City of the Blitzball Tournaments for all the teams in the world. Though the stadium was relatively small compared to the one in Zanarkand.

"Whoa. I thought all towns were small..." said Tidus as the other two looked around in awe. Tranar had to agree.

"Sin usually makes sure the towns and villages are small. Since this place has the stadium, the Crusaders and the warrior monks give life and limb to protect this city." said a voice behind them. Tidus jumped and Tranar looked up at someone with weird blue hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I am the apprentice Maester Seymour. And you three are...?" The trio introduced themselves and the four became fast friends.

"So, since you are new here, would you mind a tour of Luca?" asked the Guado. The three nodded and they were given the ultimate tour, courtesy of Seymour, the apprentice Maester of Yevon. The city was awesome and the food tasted great, but Tidus and Tranar was wondering what the stadium looked like on the _inside._

The mere mention of the stadium though, made Seymour go into a frenzy.

"I have to go to the stadium! Follow me to get in free!" And they ran to the stadium and to a patiently waiting Grand Maester.

"Seymour, I thought I taught you to be more punctual to formal events." Seymour apologized and explained his tardiness. "Ah, I see. Well, let us all go, shall we?" The small group nodded and went to the stadium to watch a tournament of Blitzball. The teams were okay and all but one played fair. The Goers were cheaters and they busted the Aurochs' ass. Most of the spectators were upset, but they let the Goers be.

"That is not right! Back home, we were disqualified if we cheated." muttered Tidus as the Goers won the tournament and received the trophy. Tranar nodded in agreement. Rikku just called them everything but decent folk. Tidus looked at the front-row seats to see Seymour looking disgusted at the Goers.

"We aren't the only ones that think that. Seymour looks pissed at them." Tranar looked up and Rikku was giggling as one of the Goers thought about being cheeky to Seymour, but Seymour beat him to it. Mika looked amused at whatever Seymour said and let the Guado leave. The three left and met Seymour at the entrance.

"You looked pissed." said Tidus as the Guado walked out, a scowl marring his features. The Guado only snorted and sat on a bench at the front of the entrance.

"I never seen anything like it! Cheating in front of Grand Maester Mika, of all people." Tidus sat down next to Seymour.

"Seymour, may I have a word with you?" asked Mika. He just seemed to pop out of nowhere. Seymour nodded and followed Mika to somewhere else. It was only twenty minutes with Seymour slightly red in the face and a smirking Mika to return to them.

"The Grand Maester wants me to accompany you three to Zanarkand and to watch and assist in the pilgrimage." Tidus, Tranar, and Rikku looked at each other and nodded. Seymour bowed and Mika gave the group a lot of money to buy all the necessary armor and weaponry needed.

"I expect great things from you, Seymour. You will lead the Guado to the Grace of Yevon." Both bowed to each other and Mika left the group to do what it needs.

"What's with the dress?" asked Rikku. The blue haired man sighed. He looked down at the indecent monstrosity he was forced to wear. He even asked Kinoc why he was wearing it.

"Because one of the girls out there might be your mate. Need to look nice for them." Seymour relayed the information and that earned three moans of disapproval.

"I'm shopping for you." said Rikku. Seymour smiled and let the blond girl shop for him. And this took awhile.

While the two were shopping, Auron showed up and informed him of his intentions. He was going to escort Yuna to Zanarkand and he wanted Tidus to follow him.

"Um...Tranar is a summoner too..." said Tidus and that actually got a shocked expression from Auron. The brunette nodded and produced the tattooed emblems of Valefor and Ifrit on his wrists. The look on Auron's face wasn't a happy one.

"Sorry, but as I said to Tito here, I woke up in a Chamber of the Fayth and couldn't leave until I got the aeon. Valefor can be a bitch when she wants to be." explained Tranar and the blond nodded.

"Sides, we were going to let Seymour Guado join us. You can go with Yuna with no worry about us. He seems to be in his mid-twenties." The two talked until Rikku and a newly redressed Seymour walked up. He wore a deep blue long sleeve shirt, regular pair of jeans, metal-toed boots and an amethyst-colored hairband to hold his hair dillies back.

"Are those things annoying?" asked Tranar as Rikku poked the hair dilly. It was like poking a piece of blue wood. Seymour nodded and sighed as Rikku poked it again.

"Okay, what's your weapon?" asked Tidus as he rummaged in Seymour's bag. What he found was a few shirts, three pairs of pants, lots of socks, and the weirdest weapon he ever saw.

"What the hell is this?" The weapon itself was a crossbow, but the design was unique to Seymour's hands. The trigger was alittle bigger to let Seymour fit his long fingers into it, the head the shape of a lynx. The bolts were unique too. They were green and blue with streaks of silver.

"Sweet." said Tranar as he examined the weapon. Seymour nodded and took it from the summoner.

"We need to get going. We don't want to be left behind." said the Guado and the other three nodded. Tidus looked at Auron.

"Want to join us to find Yuna?" asked his former charge. The stoic man nodded and they found the others at the steps to the Mi'hen Highroad. Yuna and the others were stunned to silence when they seen the GREAT Sir Auron.

A flurry of talk and pomp and circumstance and they were off. Tranar, Tidus, Seymour, and Rikku were one Summoner and party, while Yuna and the others were another. Only thing keeping the two near, was Auron.

"So, Seymour, can you tell me what the Guado are like?" asked Tidus, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, the Guado are essentially part of the forest and our home is under a giant tree. We are also a dual-gendered species with a gateway to the Farplane in our backyard. Other then that, we're an okay race." Tidus nodded and they talked some more.

They walked and fought on until they came to an outpost. Rin, the Al Bhed, was kind and generous and Tidus, wanting to learn Al Bhed, got a primer on the language. The small group took Rin's offer for a free room for the night and they settled down.

"Night, guys." said Tranar and they went to sleep.

---

**I am so freakin' sorry about the ungodly long wait. I am also sorry about the end here being rushed. An ice storm is going to hit here and I needed to get this out before I can't see the PC again. I am sorry and I hope you guys can be patient! See ya soon hopefully!**


	5. Sin's Attack and Seymour's Mate

**Warning: This chapter may be longer to compensate for the fact that this took nearly **_**forever **_**to bring it to you. You have been advised…and something else but I don't care.**

**Announcement: …I'M SO SORRY! I know I should have brought you this months ago, but I just got a new comp at HOME!! And my friend's comp had to be taken in for surgery that it hasn't returned from, (So he's using another one that is weird). But I have found a solution to that problem. I'll just type a chap at home then put it on a disc to transfer and deliver to you! Brilliant huh? Now you don't need to kill me!! Well, before you guys get more upset with me, ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**-- -- --**

That morning, Tranar, Tidus, Rikku, and Seymour were at the breakfast table with Yuna and her group, eating. Auron wasn't eating much, but no one really noticed as they talked about their next destination.

"So, after we get off the Mi'hen Highroad, we walk the length of Mushroom Rock Road to Djose Temple and get Ixion. That correct so far?" asked Tranar as Tidus drew a line to their destination on a map he bought in Besaid. Lulu nodded.

"Yes. After that, we go to the Moonflow and ride the shoopuf to Guadosalam." Lulu didn't blink as Seymour moaned at the mention of his horrible home. Tidus looked at his friend and patted his back. The Guado nodded and went back to eating his food to prevent anyone asking him about the moan. Tidus went back to drawing more lines to their destinations.

"After we go through Guadosalam, we pass into the Thunder Plains to reach Macalania Forest and the temple there to get Shiva. Make sure you wear something warm." Tranar and Rikku nodded as Seymour stood up to put his plate away.

"Hey, aren't you a priest at the temple in Macalania?" asked Wakka as Seymour walked by him. The Guado shrugged before nodding and went to his seat, after he put his plate away. Tidus looked up from the map and shrugged, more curious of a small island far to the west of Besaid.

"I am just an acolyte at the temple. Nothing really important." Tranar was confused, as was Tidus.

"How can you be an acolyte at a temple and be an apprentice Maester at the same time?" asked Tidus as Chaon returned from her blood hunting breakfast. No one but the Keepers seen her anyways, not even Lulu, who was going to get a surprise soon.

"Well, the reason why I'm an acolyte at the Macalania Temple is because my uncle is the priest there. Priests of Yevon tend to be hereditarily inclined. I'm an apprentice Maester because Grand Maester Mika found me as a soaking wet child outside of Bevelle and my Father and his side of the family didn't want to take me in. So, Mika adopted me and made me an acolyte at the Macalania Temple where I could learn of Guado and Human customs and an apprentice Maester to take overfor my father after he dies. And yes, my uncle is still upset over it." That sounded sad to the two Zanarkand teens, though Tidus could relate to that with _his_ father thinking him a failure in anything he did and Shuyin being so damnably perfect.

"Why is your uncle so upset? I thought he would be glad you got to be an acolyte." said Tranar. Seymour smiled sadly at the two, thinking them slightly naïve due to their living in Zanarkand (Yes, they did tell him and the story with it), yet comforted that they didn't hold his impure blood against him.

"Guado hate half-bloods like me. Humans can't tolerate those different than they. Finding a small group of people that aren't insulting me with Maester Mika not around is rare at best." Tidus patted Seymour's shoulder again to let him know that he'll never insult the young apprentice Maester. Tranar and Rikku nodded in agreement.

"We're buddies and if anyone picks on one of us, they get all of us." said Rikku and she pumped her arms into the air to punctuate her statement. The Guardians all shouted 'Yeah!' at once and Seymour smiled more happily at them. Lulu was surprised at their solidarity with someone who just joined them not a day ago.

"Thank you. Well, let us continue the task at hand, shall we?" and Yuna nodded. They talked some more when Auron coughed. They looked at him as he stood up and walked to the door.

"I think we spent enough time here. Let's be off." and the others stood up to take their plates to the inn owners and paid for the splendid breakfast. Soon, they were on the road again and walking to Djose Temple.

Yuna's group was far ahead when Seymour suddenly stopped and faced Tranar and them. The look in his eyes told them that he hadn't spoken to them about something important.

"I noticed that you have allies that no one can see. A white fox, a black jackal, and a zombie dragon. I don't know their names, but I want you to meet Anima, my Guardian." The three looked up at the creature and gawked. Chaon and Jackal, though, said only one word.

"Hi!"

Anima laughed at the two as Artica ran in circles around her base. That was when introductions were thrown out the window and they started walking again.

"By the way, Anima is also the name of the Aeon that I can summon. She was created with my Mother's soul. Mother wanted me to use her Aeon to destroy Sin and get the people to respect me. But, I don't think that would get people to respect me at all. Only a small mention in the silly history books. My mother became an Aeon when I was six and Anima the Guardian came to me to protect me only a day after. After that, I traveled to Bevelle and Maester Mika found me at the gates, soaking wet and almost dead of starvation. I wouldn't eat the entire time we traveled." The three listened as they walked on and to a bend in the road.

"I got Chaon, my Blood Guardian, when I was little. My twin brother and his stupid friends forced me to swallow a stone with sharp spikes covering it. I started choking and coughing up blood. That was when I blacked out. After I woke up in my room, I met and became friends with Chaon." said Tidus.

"I got Jackal, the Night Guardian, when my uncle took me to the Gagazet Mountain range south of Zanarkand and I almost died from hypothermia. He never knew." said Tranar and he settled the sword poking his thigh into a different spot.

"I got Artica, the icy thief Guardian, when I found a shiny white pearl in the sands at Bikanel. In my haste to look at it, it slipped and fell into my mouth. I almost choked but I was able to swallow it and suddenly, she popped out of thin air. This happened when I was four. Then my Dad found out and created a device that could suppress them into their stone or item. But since I met Tidus and Tranar, I took the thing off and threw it into the ocean!" The group smiled and they kept walking until they came to a checkpoint that split Mi'hen and Mushroom Rock Road somewhere around midmorning.

The place was swarming with Crusaders and Al Bhed as they pulled and pushed carts filled with Sin Spawn. Seymour looked at the rolling cages in horror. Tidus and Tranar were stunned that someone would want to _capture_ those things, and Rikku was gawking at the insane men tending to those cages. Yuna was at the checkpoint, talking to a guard to let them pass.

Unfortunately, he was told to turn everyone away that wasn't a Maester. Not even Dona flashing cleavage at him worked.

"I don't think we can get through." said Tidus as they walked up. Yuna looked at them with despair before Lulu smiled at them.

"Uh oh." was all Tranar said before the black mage walked up with the others in tow. Dona looked over at the time and grinned evilly. That was even worse.

"I don't think they will let me through. I am only an apprentice Maester. Not a full fledged one." they all sighed when they heard someone shout, "Make way for Maester Yvenon! Make way!"

They all looked up and over to see a thin, slightly taller-than-Seymour man with deep purple hair, pale and slightly purplish skin, a strong, muscular body, sharp, black elongated fingernails, a slightly feline facial structure, black robes with silver trace markings of magic on it, and a staff with a jagged edged thin circle of metal on the top. He had the presence of someone superior of the ignorant masses and he very much looked the part.

Tidus and Tranar didn't like him.

"Where is he from and what's his malfunction?" asked Tranar. Seymour sighed, wishing not to answer, but the look Tidus gave him made the answer roll off his tongue.

"He is from the mountains of Gagazet. He is the only Ronso-Human half-blood child in all of Spira and he's also the High Priest of Remiem Temple. As for his attitude towards people, he knows he has power over people and thrives on their worshipping of him and that power he has." Tidus sulked at the realization that even Maesters fell prey to ego and it's traps.

Seymour was hoping that Yvenon didn't see him, but Fate must have hated him that day, for not only did the Ronso Maester see him, he stopped and asked a guard to tell the apprentice Seymour and Lady Yuna to come and join him for 'Operation Mi'hen'. The guard's sudden appearance beside Seymour startled the Guado.

"Apprentice Maester Seymour, Lady Yuna, Lord Yvenon wishes that you and your entourage would join him at the Crusader Headquarters." Both groups looked at each other and nodded, knowing full well that something was greatly amiss. They just didn't know what it was.

They followed the Maester and his entourage to the headquarters so that the Maesters Yvenon and Kinoc of the Crusaders can oversee everything.

"Maester Yvenon, may I ask a question, sir?" asked Seymour, feeling very uncomfortable in the presence of the Sin Spawn.

"Ah, please, no need for formalities. Just talk to me as you would a friend." said Yvenon with a predatory smile. Tidus didn't like the smile one bit. Tranar felt like the cat creep would eat Seymour and them if they did anything wrong.

"What are you doing?! Operation Mi'hen?! This is madness!" But the anger in Seymour's eyes made Yvenon loose his smile and stand alittle straighter.

"Why aren't you stopping them? It's against the teachings to use machina!" asked Wakka. The Maester, having regained his composure, smiled again and waved his hands.

"One at a time. I am merely here to see this event and record the results. I am not mad. These people truly wish to make Sin go away forever. That is a wish that is bringing Al Bhed and Crusader together in this operation. Pretend you do not see the machina if it makes you uncomfortable. And I will not stop them if they wish to try a different method other than the time-tested one." Tranar's group suddenly got this sinking feeling that a lot of people were going to die in vain when Yvenon said that.

They were led to a tent and bidden to sit in the cushioned chairs provided them. They all did, with Auron, Kimarhi, Tranar, and Tidus still standing. (There were only so many chairs)

"May I get you some tea?" Only to be polite did Tranar's group nod. Yuna and her group were alittle less uneasy around the Maesters. The Ronso half-blood told a servant to get tea and another to bring some fruit to snack on and some jerky for Kimarhi. As they waited for the tea and snacks, Kinoc walked into the tent to tell them what the Crusaders and Al Bhed intended to do.

"A cannon? How big is it?" asked Rikku. She was suspicious of the tactic. It wasn't like the Al Bhed to just suddenly up and join the Crusaders in a plan that would likely get a lot of people killed. They must really believe this cannon can kick some serious ass.

Kinoc lifted the tent flap and pointed out the _**MASSIVE**_ laser cannon. Rikku's jaw hit the ground the same time that Tranar's, Tidus's, and Seymour's did. With a cannon that huge, it _had_ to do some damage.

"Before you ask, yes it is real and the Al Bhed have been fine-tuning the machina for months." That, Rikku could believe. But Tranar was mentally going over how to do the Sending. He had a feeling he will have to perform it, along with Yuna.

"As you can see, both groups wish for the Eternal Calm and are willing to sacrifice themselves for that very cause." purred Yvenon as he walked up to Yuna and Seymour.

'That guy is super creepy. Tito, make an excuse to get out of there!' said Chaon as she put her left arm back into its socket, while keeping her left foot on an errant chunk of skin. She fell to pieces a lot, so Tidus wasn't worried about that. Jackal, Artica, and Anima must be saying the same thing to their Keepers because Seymour looked like he was thinking of an excuse to use.

But before he could use the one he found, the tea and snacks arrived. The purple haired man gave them cups of tea and fruit and jerky. They sipped the tea and made small talk until one of the guards walked in.

"Sir, we're ready to begin." Yvenon and Kinoc nodded and the two summoner groups left the tent, fearful of the event about to transpire. Auron looked over at the massive cage with all the Sin Spawn crowded into it.

"We're going to shock them into calling out Sin." said a Crusader as he held up a large tazer. Auron snorted at that thought.

"He'll come, regardless of what you do." said the guardian. The now large group looked over the horizon just as the Crusaders started electrocuting the malevolent creatures. Tidus was not far from Seymour and the others, but close enough should he make a noise, so no one seen Yvenon hit Tidus in the back of the head, almost killing him.

Tidus was stunned as the blow came out of nowhere and it was sudden. It made little noise and all he saw was the ground. He let out a small moan and Seymour looked over and ran to Tidus.

Just as the Guado started applying healing magic to the wound on the blond's head, one of the lookouts pointed at the black ink coming towards them.

"SIN!" That one word heralded the death of thousands that day.

Seymour quickly healed Tidus and helped him up when the caged spawn broke free and attacked the group. They got into their attack positions and were relentless on the creature that returned no quarter. The head kept casting Demi and magic cast on it didn't seem to be working. So Seymour kept shooting it with fire bolts. Wakka also helped with his accurate attacks. Auron had to keep attacking the shield-like arms to get them to vanish long enough to let others attack the soft body.

Soon, it finally gave in and collapsed in a heap. Just as Tranar was about to land the killing blow, Sin made one of his own. The blast of disintegration was massive and the five Guardians had alittle trouble trying to save as many as they could. The fifth Guardian was Diablos, and he would seek Lulu as his Keeper. But not then. No, he was helping to minimize the damage of Sin's attacks.

The others had been knocked down when the blast finished itself. Rikku got up and looked around, half expecting that she was horribly injured and was too shocked to feel the pain. But that wasn't the case. What _was_ the case was that she saw Tranar sprawled on the ground alittle ways from her. She jumped up and ran, ignoring the pain in her right ankle as she ran to Tranar. She didn't see the others as she went to Tranar.

She put her hand on Tranar's throat and sighed in relief that his pulse was strong. As she looked around, she became aware that she couldn't see Tidus or Seymour.

"Tidus! Seymour! Where are you?! Answer me!" she shouted over the screams and gurgles of the dead and dying. She knew this event would haunt her for the rest of her life as she ran to the edge of the cliff. She breathed another sigh of relief when she saw the two she just called for starting to get up and look around beneath her.

"Seymour! Tidus! How'd you get down there?" she shouted again. Both looked up and wondered the same thing.

'I don't know about you guys, but you need to get out of here. Sin's going to attack the cannon and we don't want you near it when he does.' said Jackal and the two ran to join Rikku and Tranar. The male summoner was starting to stir when the combined Sin Spawn started attacking Auron, Yuna, and Yvenon.

Tidus wanted to go help, but a group of fiends showed up and started attacking his friends. So he helped Seymour as Rikku woke Tranar up. After they finished off all of the little fiends, Yvenon finished off the combined one and they started watching the finale of the terrible battle.

The Al Bhed fired the great cannon and they were pushing it to its limits. It was actually starting to bend and shred the barrier that Sin had erected to protect itself. But, when the cannon was about to puncture a hole in the shield, Sin caused the other part of the barrier to poke out before turning into a deadly flash of light.

The cannon stopped shooting at Sin and the massively hideous beast's shield fell. Nothing made a sound for a minute before the cannon started exploding and falling to the ground.

"Stand back! I'll summon!" shouted Yuna suddenly. Tranar ran to her to stop her mad plan. Yvenon stopped her for a minute with his words, though it gave the brunette summoner enough time to get closer to her.

"You can't. You're still too weak. Only the Final Aeon can defeat it." She was about to summon Ifrit, going against Yvenon and common sense, when Tranar jumped in front of her.

"You can't. It will not bring them back and if you summon and fight him now, how many more people will die!?" Yuna finally listened to reason and fell to her knees, trying to hold her tears back. Tranar leaned over to hug her and comfort her. She grabbed his shirt and freely cried, not caring if she was in front of a Maester or not.

Sin looked at the damage and death it had wrecked before turning away to leave them to their dead. The Guardians shifted their shapes to look human to help carry the bodies to different locations and to carry the injured to healers. The guardians of the summoners helped out, too.

When all the dead were lined up on the beach, Tranar and Yuna started the Sending. Tidus was looking out to the horizon, where Sin had vanished, and for some reason, he felt something familiar about the devil incarnate.

He suddenly remembered that it was Sin that had taken Auron, Tranar and him to Spira. Feeling that that was his answer for the familiarity, he turned away, but not before he caught a glimpse of something in the water. Thinking that it may be a body in the water, he ran and dove into the ocean waves, Seymour calling after him.

He swam and swam and eventually wound up where the thing should have been, but it wasn't there anymore. After he looked for it at the surface, he dove deep to see if it sank. And searched he did, until he opened his eyes and found himself on the beach.

"Wha-?" He didn't remember passing out.

"I had to swim out and get you. What caused you to swim out there?" asked Tranar as he stood up to help Tidus.

"I thought I seen a body and I went to get it. When I got there, I couldn't find anything on the surface and dove to see if it sank. Then I open my eyes to see myself on the beach." Tranar shrugged. The others did the same thing and Rikku gave Tidus a potion to use. He popped the cork and drunk it, letting the magical liquid do its job.

The four walked over to where Yuna was getting a lecture from Yvenon. Tidus couldn't hear what was being said, but Tranar looked at him with a look of pure disgust.

"He's telling her that she needs to be strong and not cry if she is to do her job as a summoner. The guy gave me that lecture, too. The guy is a fucking nut-job." And to emphasize that, Yvenon looked up at Tranar and grinned maliciously.

Seymour glared at the Maester and stiffly walked up to him and Auron as Kinoc walked down to the two groups.

"Well, your plan on punishing the Crusaders for doing something different went well." Kinoc put his fat hand over his heart, as if he even had one.

"Why, Auron. That hurt. What compelled you to say such a thing?" Auron merely shook his head and walked away.

"Well, Maester Yvenon. What will you do now? Will they still be excommunicated?" The Ronso Maester shook his head, his smile never wavering.

"Those that seek a pardon will be granted a pardon. Yevon did not favor them for their lack of faith in him and his teachings this day. I will go and tell the Grand Maester of what has transpired and I will inform the families bereft of their loved ones. If I may?" He turned and left a seething Seymour and a stunned group of three.

"That guy is insane _and_ cruel." said Tidus as he walked up to Seymour. The Guado shook his head and nodded.

'Hey, guys. A young lady named Shelinda is heading your way. Give her a Hi-potion or two if you can spare them, okay?' said an unfamiliar voice. The group looked around and spotted a young lady in green run up to them.

"Huff huff Do you have any Hi-potions?" Tidus nodded and took two out. The lady smiled brightly and thanked them profusely before running back to help people by letting them have a drink of a Hi-potion, a man with blond spiky hair and black clothes keeping guard should a fiend dare to attack her. The guy had a _huge_ sword on his back and a wolf-head emblem on a shoulder pad. Without trying hard, he scared most fiends away.

"Chaon, do you know who's voice that was?" asked the blond Blitzer as he continued to look around to find the voice's source.

'Sorry, can't help ya'. I never heard of that voice before.' The group shrugged when the other three said nearly the same thing, and started heading to Djose Temple, helping out people as they went along. The four, having started towards the temple at sunset, were caught out at night, still helping people and Tranar Sending the dead. The Crusaders and Al Bhed pleaded and thanked them for their help.

This went on late into the night, the moon showing their path in its silver brilliance. They finally reached the temple and they were given rooms to rest. Tidus was the first to conk out when he just laid on the bed. Rikku was second, because she didn't want to wake up sore like Tidus would be. Seymour, though, he did his best to help Tranar with the Sendings and all, but eventually he fell asleep on the bed and Tranar gave up on the fight with sleep. Though, he felt kinda lucky that he wasn't the only one Sending deep into the night.

--

_I saw everything. I saw people dying, screaming in terror, disintegrating into ash. I was there. I didn't want to see it but I did. I saw them die. Right in front of me. The horror of seeing their sightless eyes gazing at me, blaming me for their deaths can't be compared to anything I have ever seen or experienced. I know they hate me. I know they blame me and their hatred is eating my core away, making me crazier. But…did I really?_

--

Tranar and Yuna fell asleep nearly the same time and didn't get up until midmorning. Definitely later than what they usually get up, but with the Sendings and all, they let themselves sleep in. Chaon and her little group of Guardians were on patrol all night, making sure that Sin didn't attack during the night and to prevent any more people from dying at the claws and fangs of fiends. When the sunlight finally roused the group of sore and still sleepy people, the human formed Chaon walked in with a tray of food for Tidus as the others served their Keepers.

"How are you?" asked the Blood Guardian as Tidus tore into the egg and sausage croissant sandwich. He ate ravenously as did the others before finally letting the last bite go down his throat.

"Better than a few minutes ago. How's everyone out there holding up?" Chaon told him of the night's events after they all fell asleep and of Diablos' Bonding to Lulu. Tranar moaned as he heard that bit of info.

"Great, now instead of being a bitch, she became a superbitch. What else can go wrong?" muttered Tranar as he slowly got up, most of the bones in his body popping in protest. Same with Seymour and Tidus. Only one with a mostly silent standing up was Rikku. And it was she who noticed that Tidus had some barely seen silver marks on his face.

"Um…Tito? What's that on your face?" The blond Blitzer looked at her with confusion on his facial features. "Just look in the mirror." she said and he did. Only to look at her in shock.

"What the hell? Tranar, what's on my face?" The brunette tried helping him wipe the silver marks off, but it didn't work. All Seymour did at that moment was count the seconds until they asked to see _his_ face.

"Seymour, why are you facing away from us? What did you do?" asked Rikku, thinking that the Guado had played a trick on Tidus. Seymour didn't want to tell them that he was looking for his mate or that those marks meant that he _had_ found him.

"Um…ehehehehe?" was all he said when he turned to face them, revealing the same marks on his face. That was when Tranar, looking at both people, finally put two and two together.

"Um…Seymour, I think we want an explanation." said Tranar in a calm voice. Tidus put his hands on his hips and Rikku wanted to giggle. Tranar looked at the Guado expectantly and all Seymour did was hang his head in defeat.

"I'm looking for my mate. When a Guado finds their mate, silver markings appear on both people's faces, and no other Guado can make a claim on him or her unless they want a savage fight to start. I didn't think Tidus would be my mate, nor for the marks to take as long as it did to appear. Mika must have known…" Seymour's 'mate's' eyes were big as the realization of what is happening hit him. Tranar and Rikku were stunned and Seymour wanted to do was hide under the bed.

"Can anyone see this?" asked Tidus when the silence gotten too thick. Seymour nodded slowly and waited for the denials to sound. But since Tidus kind of knew what the Guado was expecting, he gave Seymour the opposite. Tidus walked up to him and, with a smile, kissed his lips.

"Ya know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." said Tranar as he and Rikku looked at each other, then the two kissing males.

"Yeah, it's kinda romantic. Wanna give them some privacy?" The two walked out of the room and settled out into the hallway, Tranar receiving thanks for his help last night and Rikku getting thanks for helping Tranar. It went on until a priest came up to ask if he was ready to undertake the trials.

"I am. I'm just kinda waiting for my two guardians to hurry up in getting dressed. Shouldn't be too long now." He said this and he mentally relayed the info from Jackal to Chaon to Tidus. The two hurried up and got out, with only a minimal dishevel in appearance. The priest nodded and walked off, letting Tranar and Rikku poke fun at the two.

"Come on. Don't you have a trial to undergo?" asked Tidus to deflect the teasing. Seymour was alittle red in the cheeks. It made the silver marks on his face stand out more.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." said Tranar and led the way to the temple and to the cloister of trials within. They came to the steps to meet another summoner.

"Hello. I am Isaaru. This is my brother, Maroda, and Pacce. They are also my guardians. May I ask your names?" Tranar made the introductions and the two groups became friends. After they talked some, Tranar bid them goodbye and his group walked into the trials.

The place was a big puzzle involving lightning and an elevator. They had to arrange spheres into the appropriate slot and watch as the emblem on the floor light up, one piece at a time. When they finally solved the last part of the puzzle, they got to ride the elevator to the top floor. That was when they had to push in the pillars to light up an antenna above them in an alcove to open the door and earn a destruction sphere to get another item.

"Okay, what Aeon has a sign like that?" asked Rikku as she saw the red glowing mark fade away when she took an ochre shield out.

"That emblem is for Anima, my Aeon. After we get the Magus Sisters at Remiem Temple, I will ask for a ship to take us to Baaj Island to get to her if you'd like." Tranar nodded and they finished the puzzle to enter the rest spot before entering the chamber of the Fayth. Tranar and them were waiting since Yuna's group was already there and Dona showed up a moment later.

"Getting crowded, huh?" said the Al Bhed girl as she settled into her seat next to Tranar. Seymour and Tidus were talking quietly before they heard Dona snort at them.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? A Guado and his mate talking. How priceless. And what is taking her so long? She needs to hurry up. She isn't the only summoner here." Tranar's group was getting exasperated with the pushy woman. However, the news that Seymour and Tidus were mates got a look from Auron, and that spelt trouble for the blond Blitzer.

The adoptive father to Tidus walked up and asked to speak privately with his charge. With a nod of assurance to Seymour, the blond walked to an isolated part of the rest chamber with Auron and both talked about what happened.

Seymour couldn't help but feel sad that his mate was not with him and upset that said mate was near another male. But he kept those emotions in cages or else things would go south real quick. So, he entertained himself with trying to use his sharp nails to whittle wood.

So far, he only hurt the base of his nails.

After about a few minutes, Tidus walked back to Seymour and Yuna came out of the Chamber of the Fayth. Tranar quickly got into the Chamber before Dona had a chance, making her wait some more as she took her impatience out on Yuna.

"Having so many guardians, even dragging Sir Auron around, like you fear the dark like a little girl. If you think that being High Summoner Braska's daughter is going to make everything come easy to you, then you aren't cut out to be a summoner. You can't even stand on your own two feet." Yuna stood up and was about to say something when Tidus interrupted with a growl of annoyance.

"Dona, I really don't know what hair crawled up your butt, but you really need to pull it out. Your superiority complex is annoying and stupid and I personally don't care how many people want to be Yuna's guardian. Personally, I think you hound her in an insulting fashion because she prays with her whole heart for a way to defeat Sin while you just want the fame and glory. So, unless you have something to say that won't sound like a dumb cop-out, just shut up. You'd fare better that way." and Tidus sat back down and took his knife out to hand to Seymour to use instead of his nails.

Dona was silent in shock and Yuna, stunned, nodded for his back-up and walked out with her group of guardians. Rikku refrained from making a noise should the small sound turn Dona towards her. Chaon was crowing in pride for Tidus, Anima nodding her approval at Seymour's mate, Jackal's jaw was on the floor and Artica was laughing hysterically. Soon, the brunette walked out and looked at his group with confusion as they got up.

'Don't ask. I'll tell you later.' said Jackal as they left the Temple to start on the next leg of their journey. After they went a ways from the temple, the jackal Guardian told his Keeper what had happened and the brunette busted out laughing. It took a minute for the summoner to catch his breath and tell Tidus that it was funny as hell and that he was sorry to have missed it.

"No worries, you didn't miss much that you haven't seen before." said Rikku as they walked up the path to the Moonflow. The woods were quiet, peaceful and Tidus was kinda loathed to fight to fiends and disrupt that silent calm. But the creatures didn't care and Tidus, letting Rikku customize his swords and armor, let loose on them. Seymour used only one bolt to take out fiends in the air. It was rather rare that Tranar used his new Aeon or any Aeon he had since he preferred his small, razor sharp sword. Rikku simply had a heyday with stealing items from the fiends they fought.

The long and serpentine path through the woods surrounding the Moonflow was small and the trees shaded the quartet as they made their way to the river, so they really didn't know what time it was. It was also during this time that Tidus suddenly thought about something and just had to ask.

"Seymour, how old are you? Really?" The question seemed so out of place at that moment, that Tidus was wondering if he should have stayed silent. But now that he asked, Rikku and Tranar looked at Tidus's mate as he thought a moment.

"Well, I'm eighteen. I know I don't look it and all, but I am still just a teenager like you." Tidus nodded and put his arm about Seymour's waist, letting his hand lay on the Guado's hip as they started walking on. They didn't realize that the sun was touching the horizon when the came to the Moonflow and saw the most beautiful thing they could ever see. Hundreds of pyreflies were lazily flying to and fro, sometimes tapping the surface of the water and causing small ripples to reflect their light.

"They say that the Moonflow becomes a river of light at night, rivaling the moonlight. That is why the river was given its name." said Seymour as more pyreflies flew into the air and swarmed slowly. The brilliant aurora of colors and the symphony of the lights' singing made the scene more otherworldly. They were transfixed into their spots until a Hypello walked up to them and told them that the shoopuf is not going to ferry anymore people for the night. Seymour nodded and thanked the blue creature and nudged the others out of the light-induced trance.

"It's so beautiful. And to think, you got to see this repeatedly…" murmured Tranar as he helped Tidus set up a tent while looking at the many colored glittering river. Seymour was helping set up a fire so they could cook something to eat. Rikku was getting the sleeping bags out after Seymour or Tranar repeatedly nudged her out of the 'Moonflow Trance' as Tidus officially dubbed it.

"It's the ultimate high without being on drugs." Seymour nodded in agreement as he had to nudge Rikku again. It took them a while since the effect of the river merely strengthen as the night became darker and the moon shone more brightly. But, when the Guado started making dinner, the smell of the food won them over. They settled into their spots and Seymour handed the metal plates to each person, serving food on them and they ate.

"This is great. The food's good, the scene is awesome, and I get to enjoy it with my friends and mate. Only thing we lack is wine." said Tidus and something in Rikku's head went off.

"You know, ever since you and Seymour became mates and all, you started talking more like him and he's starting to talk more like you. Does that happen a lot in Guado society?" Now that she brought that up, Tidus went over his rant and found out that, yes, he was starting to sound more like Seymour. The Guado came to the same conclusion for he nodded in agreement.

"I guess so. I never really asked about those things. Since I'm half-blooded and all, I didn't think it would happen to me. It's kinda strange." They nodded and talked some more before the night drew late and the Guardians took up watch.

Anima and Chaon told their Keepers that they didn't mind if the two started sleeping together. That made the two blush some before telling the others goodnight. And they went to sleep.

--

Don't let anyone fool you. The sun is evil. Or that's what Tidus is prone to believe when it comes to waking up with the sunlight in his eyes. The day was starting and it was not giving him any time to sleep some more. He groaned as he got out of his sleeping bag and to the ring of rocks that lined the fire spot with the food being cooked.

"Ah, you return from the dead. How do you feel?" asked Tranar. Tidus merely grunted until Seymour handed him a cup of hot tea. Tidus thanked him and sipped it, letting the heat of the tea warm him up since being near the water chilled the area and the caffeine slowly wake him up.

They talked a bit before they decided that the shoopuf was waiting for them. It didn't take them long to put their camping things away and Seymour used a water spell to douse the fire in the ring. After that, they started to the shoopuf station and that place was cool.

'I don't know what you call that thing, but it ain't no shoopuf. Its an elephant with fins.' said Chaon as she looked at the large creature. But unlike the elephant, it was close to being twice as tall. And it was like blue instead of grey.

"Whoa…can we ride it?" asked Rikku as she gazed at the shoopuf.

"We have to ride it if we are to get to Guadosalam." said Tidus as he looked at the map, making marks to show where they were. Out of all of them, he was the only one bothering to look at the thing. The four walked to the Hypello and it asked if they wanted to ride the shoopuf. Seymour said yes when the other three vigorously nodded.

"All abourds!" The elevator came down and they stepped onto it, letting the machina lift them to an even height with the carriage in the creature's back. They stepped into the carriage and settled onto the seats as the Hypello started reining the creature into the water. The shoopuf slowly walked into the river and used it's great tail to propel it forward in the water.

"Tidus, Tranar, look at the city." said Seymour. That confused the two before Rikku pointed at the river underneath them. They looked over the edge and whistled.

"A thousand years ago, man used machina to build this city on top of the river's surface. But the pillars holding the city up gave way from all the weight and the entire thing sank beneath the waves. It was our attempt to conquer the natural world that created Sin. We waged a war with machina, the Machina Wars, with each new weapon getting stronger and stronger. Then, one day, when the warriors of Bevelle led a massive invasion force over Mount Gagazet, they heard a song so beautiful that it was otherworldly. It frightened the army into a retreat. It was months later that a lone scout ventured to Zanarkand to see what had happened.

"What he had found was a side of the mountain covered in Fayth. And Sin. After that, the teachings of Yevon spread like wildfire to the people, holding tightly to them. The teachings became their hope, and the summoners were a personification of those hopes. But, when my mother sacrificed herself to become an Aeon, I learned that Sin is something more than the embodiment of all of our sins. Sin is Yu Yevon." Seymour was silent after he told them this. The information was startling and they were quiet until Tidus settled next to his mate.

"I know. Yu Yevon didn't let us know how bad the war was getting. The worse it got, the more events and festivals he held. Summoners were dying left and right and all we did was party. It was only going last until they started getting desperate and people would start getting drafted to fight in the grueling battles with and without Aeons. No one knew how the war started and no one cared to find out. Though…I have a feeling that the cause is still out there, waiting to be discovered." said Tidus and Tranar nodded as Rikku took the summoner's hand into hers.

They sat there quietly, enjoying the view while they still could and each other's company before they made landfall. They disembarked and stared for Guadosalam, the hated home of Seymour's birth and ancestral family. Yuna and them were waiting at a bench not far from the station and the two groups nodded.

"Why'd you wait for us?" asked Seymour as they started walking again. Yuna shrugged and pointed to Auron.

"Ah." The man in red was worried that Tidus and Seymour were going at it like bunnies. Well, can't blame the guy for being a concerned parent, especially when you found out about the relationship being a marriage as well. They walked towards Guadosalam and Seymour prayed and prayed to get through with no trouble and no one seeing him and his group.

But we all know Fate. And at the moment, she was laughing hysterically at Seymour and his group. Mostly because of one thing: Seymour's Dad: Lord Jyscal. Seymour and the others were walking into the court before Seymour's eyes went wide as he cringed upon hearing the last thing he wanted to hear.

"SEYMOUR!!"

The Guado looked up just in time to receive a hug from his father. Tidus was starting to get jealous that Seymour was being hugged by another guy and he was about to act on his instincts when Auron put his hand on the blond Blitzer's shoulder.

"Um…Hello Father…this is such a nice surprise." The Guado Halfling was stunned that his father actually _hu__gged_ him. This wasn't going to end well.

"So, where is your mate? I know you have one because of the marks." Both Tidus and Seymour went red in the face and Jyscal laughed upon seeing them both. "Come! Come and join me for lunch. And please humor an old man for the evening." Being honor-bound to the Maesters and all, the two groups accepted the offer and followed him to the manor in the middle of the city under a great and massive tree.

"This isn't going to end well for us." said Tidus in worry. Seymour nodded and they simply let Fate have her way.

And that they did as they entered the manor.

**-- -- --**

**Ah, done. This took me two days to type for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to get another one up as soon as humanly and Guadoly possible. Until then, I hope this will sate your hunger for this. Talk to you laters when I can!**


	6. THe Farplane and getting lucky

**Disclaimer: Me no Own. Me go Cry now.**

**Warning: Eventual SxT. Sorry if you do not like it. Now we will let the people that **_**do**_** like it enjoy it. **

**A/N: For the love of my fans, I will give you two chapters close to one another. And maybe we can see who else will show up. But I warn you all now, you may get a lemon or something. You know, with Seymour and Tidus being my fave couple, who knows what will happen. Oh, BTW, can anyone tell me how YAOI is pronounced? Thanks and Happy Reading!**

**A/N2: Unlike what the KH game has said, I am a firm believer that Leon is Squall's Identical twin. And the two really are opposites in personality. Thought I'd warn you on that score.**

-- -- --

The manor was beautiful. And huge. And Tidus hoped it had thick, sound-proof walls. But he won't find that out until later.

"Well, Seymour, may I have your mate's name?" asked Jyscal as he nodded at his son. Seymour was wondering who that man was and where is his _real_ father.

"His name is Tidus and he is the guardian to Tranar. Is there a reason why you are inviting all of us to dinner?" The Guado leader looked at his son and smiled sadly.

"I have come face to face with Death a fortnight ago, and it made me realize that you are the only son I will ever have. I am sorry for my ill treatment of you and your mother years ago and I wish to rectify that. So, this is an old man's attempt to apologize and become closer to you." Seymour, looking into his father's green eyes and knowing he spoke the truth, nodded and followed the elder Guado leader to the Dining Hall.

"Whoa…look at all the food." said Tidus as they took their seats. The table was long and many chairs were lined up perfectly. The food that adorned the table were heaped and smelled wonderful.

"Yes, I didn't know what you would like and all, so I just put everything here. Ah, Tromell. Seymour is here." The aged Guado servant walked up to Jyscal when they sat and was surprised to see the young heir.

"Ah! This is wonderful. I shall ready your room at once. I hope you enjoy your stay!" And whistling, Tromell trotted off to ready the rooms. Rikku, Tidus, and Tranar looked at Seymour, waiting for his reply to that.

"I was his favorite charge because I was more interested in playing chess and reading books than trying to destroy everything I touched." They all went , "Ah." in understanding and they served themselves with delicious food.

"Is there a special ceremony for those Guado that have found their mates?" asked Yuna, completely curious about the customs of the Guado. Jyscal nodded and nearly laughed at Seymour as the young man looked like he was going to choke on his drink of wine. Tidus was actually paying attention to this part.

"Yes, my dear, there is. It is identical to the Human's wedding and the Al Bhed's Wedlock Dance. But unlike those ceremonies, the Guado have to spend two months courting their mate before they may be married. Though that hasn't stopped many courting couples to consummate their love for the other." Jyscal cast a sly eye to his now red faced son and his mate as both tried to look very inconspicuous.

Auron just gave Tidus an unreadable look.

"Hey, is there another race of forest dwellers in this forest besides the Guado?" asked Tranar, diverting the attention from the two red-faced men and to a question that was plaguing his thoughts. Jyscal thought a moment before nodding.

"Yes, but no one knows who they are or what they look like. It is safe to say that they are ghosts amongst the trees, serving the forest and remaining hidden from those who would seek their knowledge." Tranar nodded and took a bite of the apple he had. The group soon ate their fill and Jyscal offered them a tour of Guadosalam and to the Farplane.

"Huh? I thought the Farplane was where the souls of the dead go." said Tidus and Tranar nodded, both being confused and Seymour never really explaining that bit to them.

"That is correct." said Seymour.

"Then how are we going to the Farplane if that is where the souls go?" asked Tranar. The answer would leave the two confused at best.

"I know I told you we had the Farplane in our backyard, right?" asked Seymour, earning two nods. "Well, we used a special power that is innate to all Guado to create a portal to the Farplane so that people like you and me can visit the souls of our beloved. …You have to go to see what I mean." Seymour finished that statement with him taking Tidus's hands into his own to lead him to the group. And Jyscal led them to the Farplane first, only to meet someone that they didn't want to meet.

Yvenon.

"Oh, I didn't expect to meet you here today. I would like to speak with you all, but I shall wait in Lord Jyscal's Manor until you return. Is that permissible?" asked the Ronso Halfling Maester. Jyscal nodded slowly and asked for the group to wait while he led the purple haired Maester to the manor.

"I don't think your dad likes him, either." stated Tidus as they stood on the path to the Farplane, the others talking quietly about the possible reasons that the Ronso Maester would even want to be at the Farplane.

"Not like he had a mate that died." said Rikku as she talked to her cousin. Yuna nodded and Lulu shrugged. Auron was still standing there, silent and brooding as Kimarhi looked out over the entire city, looking for trouble that could harm Yuna. Wakka was talking to Tranar and Tidus about the blitz ball games and what tactics should be used to make a goal. Seymour was standing next to his mate and marveled at the young man's knowledge of the game.

Chaon, Jackal, Anima, Artica, and Diablos were talking with one another when a white wolf with two long tails and a small green cat-like creature with a ruby in its forehead walked in with Shelinda and the blond from the Mushroom Rock Road.

Chaon, being closer and more curious than the others, Artica listening to Diablos badmouth the Ronso-Human Maester, walked alittle closer to overhear what the two humans were saying.

"If you don't tell Irvine and Squall that they are being foolish, he may kill them! Don't you care about those who work with you?" The blond in black merely shook his head. That guy's hair reminded Chaon of a Chocobo.

"They were told many times to leave him be. If they were drunk, I would try to stop them, but since they are doing this while somber, they deserve to be punished. Don't worry, they have to find him first before they can attack him. He never makes anything easy unless something is horribly wrong." Shelinda sighed and shook her head, determined to get the blond to help her stop the two aforementioned fools, no matter what.

"Well, maybe they are drunk! You didn't check to see if they were or not. You know I can't do anything to stop them. Please?" The blond sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, before nodding and walked to the inn that Squall and Irvine was in, not far from the entrance of Guadosalam.

Chaon walked to her group again and told the others of what she overhead and pointed at the two strange creatures that no one else could see.

"That is Carbuncle, and the wolf is Fenrir. Carbuncle is the third oldest Guardian and Fenrir is the oldest of us all. He came from the time before the 'Big Bang'. Though he wishes not to speak of it. I wonder what happened during that time that he will not speak about it." said Anima as she looked over at Carbuncle and Shelinda, his Keeper. The others nodded and started their conversation anew.

Ten minutes later, Jyscal returned and smiled at his son and guests, but the look that something was wrong was there, in his eyes. Seymour, Auron and Tranar caught it, but when they started moving, let the others that didn't get the look in front of them. Tidus knew something was up when the three fell to the back.

"What's wrong?" he asked the blue haired Guado after he fell back with them as they talked some about the look in Jyscal's eyes.

"We don't know, but I think my Father wants to tell us without worrying the others." replied Seymour and they talked some until they got to the steps of the Farplane. The gateway was huge, with a magical filmy substance in front of it, keeping the souls of the dead inside. Both Blitzers looked at the gateway in awe, not having seen anything like it.

Jyscal waved for them to enter, letting them all file past him until the four stopped in front of him. Without waiting for them to ask, he started speaking.

"Lord Yvenon wishes to make an offer to Lady Yuna that she will think will benefit the people of Spira and accept. But I want you all to do your best to make her think otherwise. He is a man not to be trusted. I fear he may be planning something horrible for all of Spira." Seymour nodded and they walked into the Farplane, Jyscal following close behind.

The Farplane was truly an otherworld, with waterfalls continuously roaring and pillars of spiraling water going straight into a star-studded sky. In the middle of everything was a massive sphere of water that seemed to radiate uncontrollable amounts of magical energy. The Guardians didn't go into that place, knowing that the realm would reveal their true nature and would make them vulnerable to attack. And with Chaon falling apart a lot, she couldn't afford to lose her limbs there.

They went to the edges of the wide platform and some of them greeted translucent images of the people they loved. Tidus was about to ask Rikku if she wanted to talk to someone when he noticed that she wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Rikku? She was here a minute ago." Seymour looked up from talking with Tranar about something and looked around, noting that he couldn't see her anywhere. And much to the young Guado's surprise, Auron wasn't there either. Seymour told the two this and they were curious, but shrugged.

"Tidus, think of your dad. He could be here." said Tranar. Tidus stuck his tongue, closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could. When he opened his eyes again, he was dumbfounded. The image of Jecht wasn't there.

"Well?" prompted his brunette friend, only for Tidus to shake his head in confusion.

"The image should be here. I thought as hard as I could, but there's nothing. I wonder if Mom-" and her image appeared, startling Tidus into silence. Tranar thought about Stasa (the red haired girl on the team), his teammates, and his family, and he saw them all. But when _he_ thought about Jecht, nothing appeared. This was strange.

"I wonder if Sir Auron may know something about this." said Seymour and the two nodded. It was the only lead they had. They stayed there until Yuna was ready to leave, giving the three time to tell the images of their loved ones goodbye and making sure the three were left behind. They walked out after Yuna and them left and saw Auron walking up to them.

"Tidus, we need to talk." He was about to lead the blond away from the others when Tranar ran around and stood in front of him.

"You tell one, you tell all. We are a family now and I will be damned if I am left out of something vitally important." Rikku nodded in agreement with Tidus and Seymour as she walked up. Seeing that they really meant what Tranar said, he sighed.

"I am sure you felt something familiar about Sin when it attacked at Mushroom Rock Road, and the other times you came into contact with the great fiend. That familiar thing is the core of Sin." When Tidus waved his hand for Auron to name that familiar thing that doubled as the core, he said something that was impossible.

"Jecht is Sin."

All three were silent and the only thing that all of them thought was, 'That's impossible.' The very thought of a man being Sin was insane, but _Jecht?_! Someone had to be taking the wacky weed for that to be thought of. Jecht was a drunk, arrogant, narcissistic asshole that was only good at Blitz ball. How anyone could turn Jecht into Sin would border on the impossible…

But…the feeling that something was calling out to them, screaming at them, telling them something that they couldn't hear, that couldn't be ignored. It frightened them.

"If my old man is Sin, then where is Shuyin? He and Jecht vanished at the same time." pointed out Tidus as he began thinking about the possibility. Auron looked like he was thinking when Yuna walked up and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lord Yvenon is waiting for us. We mustn't keep him waiting." Auron nodded and followed her, the others feeling confused and angry. Confused because Seymour said that Yu Yevon was the core of Sin and angry because no one was telling them anything about everything.

"Eh, whatever! We'll figure it out when we get more information." said Tranar as they went on a little brainstorming trip while they walked to the manor and to Yvenon. They nodded and continued on, talking about what offer that the cat-man would think about giving to Yuna. They walking into the manor and felt something in the air, something…wrong.

"Well, Lady Yuna did your visit go well?" asked the feline featured man and Yuna nodded, being polite the whole time. Yuna took a step forward to do something when the room went dark and the images of Zanarkand flooded their sight.

"These images were gathered from the thoughts of those that inhabit the Farplane. This truly marvelous city flourish for a thousand years before the Machina Wars left it a desolate ruin." His voice was low, like a purring growl.

"Zanarkand!" Both having said that in unison, Tidus and Tranar were suddenly stricken with a bad case of homesickness when they seen images of their homes in perfect detail. They even seen their old teammates and friends.

"That is correct. How very perceptive of you. Yes, this is Zanarkand in all of its glory before the Machina War took its toll, and with Sin devouring what was left. She once lived in this metropolis." The cat bastard knew he had her when she turned and asked,

"She?" He smiled and looked up, letting the image change to reveal an ornate bedroom with a woman sitting on the bed, brushing her hair and looking like she was waiting for someone.

"Oh! Lady Yunalesca!" Yvenon nodded and let the image of Lord Zaon pass through Yuna and both images hugged each other. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and all but Yuna and Yvenon were partly blinded and a loud ringing noise drowned out the noise of their conversation. When the light and sound faded, Yuna looked away from the Ronso-Human being and ran over to take a glass of water to drink.

"What's the matter?" asked Lulu as she walked up to comfort her charge.

"He-he asked me to marry him." Everyone looked at him in shock. But Tidus was the first to recover and spoke before Auron had a chance to say anything.

"I know you want an answer and all, but can you give her some time to think? Simply slapping an important question like that then expecting an answer a second later makes people confused and flustered." Auron looked at his charge and briefly thought that Seymour was a good influence for Tidus.

"Ah, that is true. I shall await your answer in Remiem Temple in the Calm Lands. I must go now. May Yevon guide you on your path." Both Yuna and Yvenon bowed while giving the other the prayer. After that, the Ronso Halfling walked out of the manor with his contingent of warrior monks to return to his temple.

They were stunned and shocked at what had just transpired in front of them just a moment ago. Knowing how they felt, Jyscal asked if they would like to rest for the night in the manor, giving them time to situate and comprehend what had just happened. Yuna and Tranar accepted the offer and they stayed at the manor, letting Tromell show them to their rooms and telling them that they should clean up some for dinner.

Seymour and Tidus were the last to be shown to their shared room. Auron had given the two a look before he went into his room that he would be sharing with Kimarhi that said one thing. No obvious marks and be quiet.

Both were alittle red in the face after that and when they entered Seymour's old room, Tromell just had to ask.

"I know your father has probably asked about it and made you embarrassed and all, but when did you find your mate?" Seymour told him that he found his mate two days ago.

"Ah. Have you told him about what being a mate to a Guado entails? You can't have a relationship if you do things on a need to know basis. That left many a Guado unhappy." Tidus looked at Seymour as the younger Guado hung his head. "If that's the case, I will let you two be so you can tell him everything he needs to know. Dinner will be done in an hour." They nodded and Tromell left, leaving Seymour and Tidus to talk about Guado relationships.

"Um…where do we start?" asked the blond as he sat down on the bed, feeling how soft it was.

"I think it would be best if we started at the beginning. That way, if I miss a stage, you can tell me." Tidus nodded and laid down on the bed, feeling the silk and velvet caress his skin. The position he was in was making Seymour want to pounce him, but he held back, knowing he had some telling to do.

"When a Guado first enters the Mating Season, (yes we have a mating season, shut up), they will travel _anywhere_ to look for that mate. A Guado has the rest of their life to find their mate. If they don't find them before they die of old age or other means, they die very sad Guado. When they find the one they've been looking for, silver marks appear on their faces, the markings themselves vary for each individual pair. After the two find each other, they start courting and both start taking on the others' small habits. Nothing big, just a few words or a slight change in personality. Nothing that would make people think you're sick or being brainwashed." Tidus sat up and nodded for his mate to continue, the silver marks were brighter now, becoming stronger everyday, as they caught the light.

"After that, they learn that they can use abilities that they didn't have access to before. They typically range from physical attacks to magical spells that not even Lulu or Yuna can cast. And after about a year or so, a new issue will arise. Who would bear the child." Seymour smirked at Tidus's response to that.

He fell out of bed.

"Yup, either you or I will bear a child if both of us consent to have the child in question. But it isn't mandatory." Tidus sat up and looked at Seymour long and hard.

"And how do we accept or prevent such an occurrence? Because, if I remember right, you said the Guado were duel-gendered." Seymour went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Tidus stood up to see what he was doing when Seymour pulled a small box out and shut the drawer. It was covered with alittle bit of dust, so it must have been there awhile.

"What's that?" The box was small and covered in crushed velvet, the color was blue with silver markings similar to the ones on their faces.

"With this. This box contains two rings. One ring is for the dominate partner, the other for the submissive one. The submissive partner, wearing this ring, will get pregnant and carry the child. But if the rings are switched, and if you're pregnant at that time, the child will instantly die and will have to be cut out of you. So, it's recommended to wait until the baby's born before you switch rings." Tidus nodded, thinking that if they took turns, it would be easier.

"Also, because you and I are of different species, our lifespan have been extended. But since we're Keepers, we're immortal anyway. No need to worry about that. So…which ring you want?" and the box was opened to reveal two beautifully crafted silver rings. Two precious gemstones, a sapphire and an emerald, were cut into small pieces to give the two leviathans, that were entwined around each other, eyes.

"They're beautiful." said Tidus as he took the smaller of the two.

"That is the submissive one." warned Seymour as he took the bigger of the two out of the box. Tidus shrugged and put it on. It fit perfectly around his left index finger like if was created for his hand alone. He looked at it and he came to a realization that the rings had been enchanted with several spells, one being the impregnation spell.

"What are the other spells for?" asked the blond curiously. Seymour had to think a moment since Tromell told him about the rings when he was ten. And that was eight years ago.

"I know one is to let you telepathically talk to me, but it isn't needed since we're Keepers and all, but it could be useful. Another spell lets me find where you are in an instant if we are separated and another lets me teleport to your location immediately with vise versa holding true. And I think there's another one, but I forgot what it was." That worked.

"Well, what do you want to do now? Take a nice hot shower?" asked Tidus as he started stripping down to his boxers. Seymour's eyes were taking in everything that his mate had to show. The Blitz ball star noticed this and turned slowly around, letting Seymour see the entire package.

"Like what you see? There will be more tonight if you're patient." The Guado nodded vigorously and let Tidus take the shower first. Half an hour later, Tidus came out with a towel around his waist and grinned when Seymour's eyes implored for more.

"I guess when one finds their mate, they become horny as hell." Seymour nodded in defeat as he got up to take his shower. "Just be patient. You'll get some soon, geez. I thought Jackal with Viagra was bad enough." That earned a laugh and Seymour went into the bathroom to clean up.

Tromell came in and put the clothes that they shed earlier on the bed, the articles folded and clean, smelling so nice. He had come in while Tidus cleaned up to wash the clothes. The elder Guado noticed the rings and smiled, letting Tidus know that he was proud of them.

After he put the clothes on the bed, he walked out, letting Tidus know that dinner would be done soon. The blond nodded and got his clothes on, wondering what Seymour's wardrobe consisted of. So it was perfectly natural for Tidus to poke his nose into his mate's closest. Even if it would get him in trouble.

He was looking around, noting that the clothes were made out of velvet and silks of varying thicknesses. Some of the colors were bright while others were faded. Then he came upon a secret compartment on the floor. Though he knew he could get into trouble, he reached down and was about to pull on the ring on the door when Seymour's voice startled him.

"Be careful, that door sticks a lot." Tidus had whirled around and put his hand on his chest, with the blue haired Guado chuckled at the blond.

"Like doing that often?" Seymour shook his head.

"Not to you. But you really have to be careful. The door sticks and it has a tendency to unstick and send you flying." Tidus nodded and looked at Chaon, who had taken the form of a zombie lizard with wings.

"I need a charge. Wanna give?" The lizard thought a moment and nodded, letting Tidus feel the power flow through him, making the task of opening that trick door easy. Seymour was stunned at Tidus's display of power.

"How did you do that?" The blond looked up at the Guado with a confused look.

"Do what?" Tidus didn't realize that Seymour may have not known about power synthesis.

"Gain Chaon's power like that! I didn't know you could do that." With a nod of understanding, Tidus went about teaching Seymour how to use the trick.

"This would have made my life alittle easier." muttered the Guado when Auron knocked on their door. Forgetting the trap door completely, Tidus opened the door and nodded at the red-clad man to enter, the door shutting behind him.

"Dinner will be done soon, but I am here to ask you two a serious question." The look in his eye scared the two. With a hundred things that could make him want to ask them 'a question', they were caught off guard with a fact they took pains to conceal.

"What do you two know about these…Guardians?" Both had pale faces and Auron narrowed his eye. "I want an answer." And Tidus, knowing he'd been found out, possibly by the superbitch Lulu, spilt his guts about Chaon, why he had been 'talking to himself' for years, and how he floated down when Sin attacked Zanarkand and the stadium.

"Hmm, that explains a lot. It also explains how so many people claim that a fox, a demon, a jackal, an undead dragon and a strange creature were seen, protecting people from the bright light of disintegration that Sin had cast. It may also explain why a messenger came here an hour ago with this." And Auron held up a neck chain with Shuyin's emblem on it. The medallion was engraved with a serpent with a humanoid torso, but a snake-like head. Where the snake's torso met the snake tail, a malachite fang had been set into the tarnished silver medallion.

"You saying that Shuyin is alive and a Keeper? But…how?" This wasn't making sense. If Shuyin was alive, then why couldn't they sense him? Was he hiding in fear? Was he even okay?

"Tidus, Shuyin is trying to tell you something. The malachite fang isn't in the medallion." said Auron. It was true, the fang was gone.

"A Keeper can sense where another Keeper is. But we can't sense him. What Guardian is he with that can hide him so well?" said the blond. Tidus may have hated everything about his twin, but it didn't mean he hated his twin. The fact that he might still be alive gave Tidus something he never had since Jecht and Shuyin had vanished off the coast of Zanarkand: hope.

"I don't know about you, Auron, but I want to find my brother. I don't know when we will part ways, but I am going to find him. You can take that to the bank." Seymour nodded and stood next to his mate, putting his left hand on Tidus's right shoulder to let him know that he won't be alone in his search. Auron thought a moment and nodded, accepting Tidus's choice.

"I have another question for you. Especially you, Seymour." Seymour looked at him in surprise and nodded slightly.

"How old are you? Tidus said that you were in your mid-twenties, but I'm not so sure…" Seymour raised a blue eyebrow and looked at Tidus as the blond shrugged.

"I didn't know how old you were and you looked that old…Please forgive me?" The young Guado chuckled and kissed his mate on the cheek.

"I am eighteen years old. Don't worry, I can take care of him as he will me." Auron nodded and the three talked about Shuyin when dinner was called.

The three, interrupted by their growling stomachs, nodded and walked out, letting Chaon tell Jackal and Artica about the news of Shuyin.

'You said that Shuyin had a malachite fang, correct?' asked Anima and Diablos nodded.

'Could it have been Seth? He always did favor the blonds that needed to be taken off of their high horse.' said the Time Guardian, letting his disapproval show. The other Guardians nodded and set about tracing the MIA Guardian and Keeper while Tidus and the Keepers settled to dinner. In the aftermath of Yvenon's story time and question, conversation was mostly at a standstill as they ate, until…

"Tranar, when were you going to tell us about the Guardians?" asked Yuna, serious and alittle upset that her fellow summoner had lied to her. Tranar choked on a piece of ham and Rikku had to get up to do the Heimlich maneuver to get him to breathe again.

"Wha-what? What are you talking about?" It would have been funny, seeing Yuna lift her hand and jerk her thumb towards the very visible Diablos and with a serious look on her face had it not meant that their secret was out.

"Oh, hehe, that…hoo boy." So, the secret was out and Tranar, with Rikku, Tidus, and (Only to the guys that were finding out now) shockingly, Seymour, telling them what the Guardians are and how they come to have them.

"So, are you saying that there is more?" asked Yuna and Tranar nodded. Jyscal was looking at his son in amazement.

"Seymour, why didn't you tell me?" The Guado elder was looking hard at Seymour, imploring him for the truth of the matter.

"Because you didn't want to listen to me then. Besides, how could I tell you about a Guardian that had Mother's face, even though Mother died and became an Aeon?" Jyscal was silent, thinking hard on his son's words before nodding in acceptance.

"There is much I need to learn about you, though most fathers would know their own son by now." said Jyscal as he contemplated the amazing information in silence. Seymour sighed and wished that there was an easier way for him to tell his father a lot of things. Tidus took the blue haired Guado's hand and squeezed it lightly, comforting him the best he could.

They all finished eating and talked some more before they started retiring to their rooms for the night. Tidus and Seymour were the last to go, telling Jyscal about how the journey had gone so far and what they planned on doing.

"Alright. I pray that Yevon bless you both on your quest. Ah, but before I let you go to bed, I would like to ask how you want your ceremony." Both went into detail about having only a small one with only family and friends. Nothing big or flashy. Jyscal nodded in agreement and bid them goodnight.

Tidus walked up to the bedroom and opened the door, looking at Seymour as he came up behind him, letting his hands drift as they slowly walked to the bed, Chaon shutting the door to allow them their privacy.

When they got to the bed, they realized that their clothes were on the floor and smiled, knowing the fun they will have. Seymour gently pushed Tidus onto the bed, letting him turn around so that he was on his back, his arousal standing up in anticipation. The Guado slowly got onto the bed at the foot and crawled up, like a cat stalking his prey. The blond, though, was impatient and sat up to grab Seymour and drag him on top of him.

"My, aren't we the eager one now. Whatever happened to your 'Be Patient' statements?" Tidus growled and grabbed Seymour's face, pressing his lips to his mate's, expressing perfectly his needs and desires. Desires that Seymour was more that ready to satisfy.

Seymour moved his left hand to the dresser, opening a drawer as he kept kissing Tidus and his neck. After about three minutes of rummaging, he found what he was looking for. He stopped kissing the blond in favor of opening the small phial of lilac-scented lubricant and coating his long fingers with it.

Tidus moaned in displeasure, being forced to wait as Seymour took his time. The Guado knew this and thrust his hips against his mate's, hearing the gasp and the bucking of the blond's hips. After the blue haired man gotten his fingers decently covered in the lube, he lifted one of Tidus's legs up and onto his shoulder and inserted a finger, coating the inside while looking for that one little nerve while leaning down to lightly bite one of the stiff nipples on Tidus's chest.

"Ah! Augh!" and Tidus squirmed as Seymour inserted a second finger, stretching him some before adding the final finger, eliciting a scream from the young man. Seymour stretched him before he removed his fingers, feeling Tidus groan at the loss of that minimal pleasure, but Seymour would change that quickly.

He repositioned himself and Tidus, putting his hard member at the blond's slick entrance, taunting Tidus with its presence, but not giving it to him. The blond bucked his hips again and Seymour smiled, knowing that he was being slightly mean.

"Fine, have it your way." muttered the Guado and he entered slowly, giving Tidus time to adjust to the painful pleasure in his rear. But the small groans and squeaks were very stimulating and Seymour was tempted to start thrusting into him, then thought, 'why wait?'

So, to keep up with his now happy hormones, he started thrusting in and out of Tidus, making the blond scream out his name and beg for more. If the Blitzer detected a lull in the rhythm, he would lean towards Seymour's mouth and kiss it, letting his hips talk for him. Seymour would up the tempo and let the blond scream into their kiss. Seymour was feeling a pressure building and soon, he felt like he was going to explode if something didn't give.

After that thought, he did.

The orgasm was sudden and Seymour stayed in his position until he felt that he was done. Tidus, though, hadn't gone yet and needed help. The Guado pulled out and smiled at the sweaty blond, hearing him ask to be finished off.

With a grin, Seymour lowered his head until his mouth was even with the erect member, using his tongue to taste the tip, causing Tidus to buck his hips involuntarily. Seymour smirked before taking Tidus's entire length into his mouth, using his tongue to massage the member and start sucking on it. Now the noises that Tidus were making were deep in the back of his throat, growing louder until he exploded in his mate's mouth. Seymour used his lips to take all of the semen and he swallowed the salty fluid, making sure that none was left on his mouth as he settled next to Tidus.

"What an experience. Do this often?" Seymour shrugged and settled into the blankets, kissing his mate's lips lightly. Tidus kissed back and both wrapped their arms around the other, letting their body heat keep them warm for the night.

-- -- --

Yuna was up and was curious about what was taking Seymour and Tidus so long to get up that morning. So she walked up and opened the door, only to quickly and quietly shut the door before walking back to the Dining Hall with a red face.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" asked Lulu, when she saw her charge go to her seat and sit down, her face redder than a tomato.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And no one asked any further.

-- -- --

Tidus was the first to stir, feeling Seymour's chin rest on the top of his head and he smiled. Last night was great. He snuggled closer, making sure not to awaken Seymour in the process. But that was a vain attempt. The blue haired Guado stirred before opening his forest green eyes and looked into ocean blue orbs.

"Morning, Love. Did you rest well?" Tidus nodded and both kissed, feeling happy and whole. They stayed like that until the door opened wide to reveal Tranar and Rikku with a picture sphere. With a quick flash, the two got a picture and ran off, leaving the two young men screaming curses after them.

"Damn it. Should have known it wouldn't have lasted." muttered Seymour as they got up to take a shower and get dressed in their clothes, which were nice, clean, and in a chair instead of being dirty, smelly, and on the floor.

"Tromell? Must've." said Tidus, sleep still leaving him sluggish in both his mental and physical processes. They got up and both took turns using the bathtub and sink. After that was done, both got dressed, with some pinching involved. They went to the Dining Hall and Tidus mouthed to Tranar that he was so dead.

Tranar merely smile with a smug look and Rikku was doing her best to not laugh, and failing miserably. Auron was just curious about how the two were best friends. Jyscal walked in a moment later and breakfast was served. The two groups talked some and Yuna asked if Tranar's group would still be traveling with them.

"I'm not really sure. We came by some information that we really want to investigate. I guess we will go as far as we can before we separate at Zanarkand. After that, it's anyone's guess." Yuna nodded, but Lulu wasn't placated.

"What did this information entail?" Diablos didn't tell her, but she could guess it was closely linked to either Tranar or Tidus. What she didn't expect was for the blond to stand up and look her directly in the eyes.

"My twin brother may still be alive and I want to look for him. I don't know where he is, and the Guardians can't seem to sense his location either, so we will be doing this the hard way. On foot." Tidus had spoken with a serious look. Lulu looked taken aback and didn't ask any further. Tidus sat back down with a look that challenged anyone to say anything about it.

No one did.

Tranar looked at Auron and asked what he knew on the subject of fiends in the area.

"They are stronger and the fiends aren't the only worry we will have when crossing the Thunder Plains." Rikku moaned in dread at the very thought of crossing the place. The three males of her group looked at her and she slumped.

"That place is long and arduous and lightning strikes people everyday. The decrepit towers that litter the place don't help one little bit!" After she heard the 'Ah's' of understanding, she went back to eating her eggs and bacon. Soon, they finished eating and Jyscal gave them some money to get the weapons, items and such to make sure they got through the place in one piece.

"Thank you, Father." and the two hugged. It seemed that the two were going to be able to be happy as father and son.

"Thanks, Dad." And Tidus hugged him too, since the two were going to get married and all. Jyscal was so happy and proud of them. Auron chuckled at the two and walked off, knowing that Tidus was growing up and didn't really need his help anymore.

After the thankings and all, Seymour, Tidus, Yuna, Auron, and Lulu went into the weapon store while the others were to the other stores to get what they needed. The Guado was the first to walk in and spotted two teens talking in a corner. It wasn't unusual or anything, so he didn't pay them much mind. One looked like a slate-blue haired 'boy' with one large bang covering one eye, fair skin, light brown khakis, black shirt, dirty white sneakers, and wielded twin rapiers in combat. The other had auburn hair to her shoulders, slight tan, a lean build, white tank top, red jean jacket that ended at her waist, a leather-clad Blitzer gauntlet, and it looked like she used a longsword on the battlefield.

He was looking at the crossbows when he heard their conversation. And a startling conversation it was.

"Those two idiots really are stupid! I thought Cloud talked them out of doing it." The 'boy' shook 'his' head at the girl's words. The red head growled various colorful insults.

"I know. Crystal Bahamut said the same thing. But without the phrase 'Drunk sons of bitches'. What does Infernum think about all this?" The girl shrugged her shoulder.

"He thinks it's a bunch of bullshit. You would know that, Bernice." The 'boy' cringed at the name, making the girl laugh. "Sorry, I know you hate the name and all, but calling you Bahamut like you asked seems…insolent to me." The disguised girl sighed and hung her head, earning her friend's laughter.

"Eh, come on, Lexis. We have to get to the Thunder Plains before people get suspicious. You know how the Guardians get if rumors start flying around about creatures that defy explanation." The two nodded and ran out, almost knocking Lulu over in their haste.

"Sorry!" was all that Bernice said before they were out of sight. Seymour was staring at the door they ran out of and Tidus nudged him.

"What's up? Something wrong with that door?" Seymour chuckled at Tidus's joke and looked him in the eyes.

"Those two were Keepers. The one called Lexis had a Guardian called Infernum and the other Keeper, named Bernice, had Crystal Bahamut. Bernice is dressed as a boy." Tidus let his eyes widen.

"Well, you _did_ say that there were more Guardians out there." said Lulu as her and Auron paid for the weapons that they would need. Tidus and Seymour hurried up and got what they needed, leaving the store to meet up with Tranar and seeing the two girls from earlier run towards the Thunder Plains. They equipped their new armor and weapons and got ready to cross the plains of thunder and lightning.

They went to the entrance and stopped to look at all of plains as the bolts of lightning struck the ground with such force that they left smoking craters and small, hot pieces of rock everywhere. Rikku started to slink back, but ran into Tranar, who smiled comfortingly at her.

"Let's go. It's not going to go away if we wait long enough." said Auron and they started walking, staying to the towers and jumping backwards if a bolt was about to strike them. This was going to take a while.

They were starting to walk past a tower that had fallen years ago when a bullet ricocheted past Wakka's head. The entire group ran to the tower to seek refuge and to get out of the shooter's way. Whoever that 'heathen machina user' was.

"C'mon! Is that the best you can do, Vincent!? I can aim better than that!" shouted a southern sounding voice. Tidus poked his head up to see what was going on, but he suddenly had to jump back when a red-cloaked man landed directly in front of him. The man turned to look at the group he landed among, letting his crimson eyes pierce into each and every one to see if they, too, wanted to fight him. But he wasn't attacking them, so why bother the guy?

Seeing this, he introduced himself.

"Hello. I am Vincent Valentine. I see you have Keepers among you. May I inquire your names?" They introduced themselves and the Guardians currently there.

"I think you are missing one." he said suddenly. Kimarhi looked behind him to see a four eyed Pegasus, its coat was pure white, its tail long and slightly serpentine, and its hooves were golden in appearance. The winged horse looked at the Ronso eye to eye, impressing him greatly.

"I am Nova and I ask if you wish to be my Keeper." The creature's voice sounded like thunder, blessed by heaven. Kimarhi nodded and a white ring appeared at the base of his broken horn. After that, the creature vanished and the Ronso was startled, not at the disappearance, but at how simple the Bonding was.

"Kimarhi thinks that if it all so easy, why many others don't have one?" That was a good question. But Tidus had the answer to that one.

"The Guardians choose people based on the results of the tests they put people through, whether the intended Keeper knows it or not. And there are a lot of other factors that go into a Guardian choosing their Keeper that would make them perfect lawyers." They all laughed and that earned a snort of agreement from Vincent.

"Vincent! Have you run off!?" demanded another voice, one without the accent and had a commanding tone to it.

"I tire of this game. My Guardian is Chaos. I will tell Griever and Eternal Serpent you all said hello." He suddenly took the form of a winged, red and black demon with yellow eyes and a _really_ big gun. They stood back to let him take off and he did, finally letting Squall Leonhart and Irvine Kinneas know that they can't kick his ass.

Griever and Eternal Serpent, a really big snake with eight arms and with swords to go with those arms, and a guy looking just like Squall, but in different clothes, just watched as the two Keepers got served. It took the better part of an hour for the group to wait out Vincent's ire, but he was soon done and left, letting the two Guardians heal and take their Keepers elsewhere. They heard Squall's twin say something and Squall's reply,

"Shut the fuck up, Leon."

After the two Keepers were dragged off, Leon giving the two a lecture about people being stupid and that it didn't usually fit Squall, (earning another 'Shut the fuck up.') the Summoners parties were about to start walking again.

"I wonder what provoked those two to want to attack Vincent, of all people." said a voice behind Yuna. The girl jumped and sighed in relief as she recognized the two girls behind her, effectively stopping the group again.

Bernice was shrugging at their reaction as she picked up a random rock to toss into Chaon's eye socket. Lexis, after saying that, stomped her friend's foot and that made the other girl hop around on one foot. All Chaon did was swallow and let the rock fall out of her torn out stomach.

"That was rude, you know." said Chaon and the girl glared at her friend. A tall, skeletal creature walked up and bowed to Chaon before going over to stand next to Lexis. The creature's skin looked charred and was taut over the bones, it's eyes were orange-yellow like fire on water, its mouth sewn shut with coarse and charred thread, its armor looked rusty, but it offered better protection than the best armor out there, the helmet it wore looked to be made out of a Ronso's skull, and its weapon was a scythe made of bone and flesh that was covered in perpetual flame.

"_I am Infernum, Guardian to the Path of Hell. All that commit evil will come before me at death and receive their punishment."_It didn't speak out of its mouth, but with thoughts that echoed his eternal suffering of being burned as he lived. The very appearance and introduction made the group uneasy. Kimarhi was the most disturbed, since the helmet _was_ made from a Ronso skull.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him. By the way, I'm Lexis Steiner." said Lexis as she took her sword out and let Infernum cover the blade in hellfire. Bernice nodded when they looked at her and she smiled.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. But really, the only one that we all don't like is Bahamut Zero's neo-Nazism. But word through the grapevine says that she is going to be replaced. Oh, sorry to be rude," looking at Lexis as the red haired girl raised her foot, "but I am Bernice Ya'Djan and I am the Keeper to Crystal Bahamut. Reason why you can't see him at the moment is because he's behind that cloud formation. That huge one over there. Yeah, that one. He'll be here in a minute."

They looked up, most covering their eyes to keep the rain out, at the clouds and saw nothing. Wakka was about to turn and tell them that the joke is stupid when a gigantic serpentine dragon flew out of the clouds and headed straight for them. The sudden appearance of the dragon itself caused Wakka to fall onto his ass.

"Wh-what is that?!" The draconic creature settled next to them, letting himself get partly submerged in the lakes that flank the place. At closer examination, they could see that the creature was made purely out of crystal and when the lightning flashed, the light and colors made him sparkle. (Okay, people. Think of that dragon thing at the end of KHII. But without the thrusters and with back legs instead.)

"He's a telepathic Guardian. He can talk to anyone and anything with his mind alone. He can even find those that want to stay hidden! Plus, he knows some really powerful reviving spells." boasted the girl and the dragon nudged her with his nose, smiling at his Keeper's boasts.

"Ignore her. She tends to exaggerate." Bernice huffed and pouted while crossing her arms. They all laughed at her.

"She means well, but I don't prefer to boast of my abilities. May I ask your names?" More introductions were made and they started walking again, letting the dragon take the lightning strikes and watching the crystals sparkle with life. They traveled far when they caught sight of the Travel Agency. They even got within ten feet of the place. But before that…

"Hehehehehe." came Rikku's slow chuckle. They stopped to look at her, seeing her hugging herself, her knees touching and her stance fearful.

"Hehehe' you're creeping me out!" exclaimed Tidus when a bolt struck a tower next to them. She suddenly fell over, and whimpered. Tranar was about to walk to her when another bolt struck and provoked her to crawl to the Blitzing brunette summoner and latch onto his leg.

"I hate lightning! IhateitIhateitIhateit!!" And screamed as another bolt struck, but not on a tower, but on Crystal Bahamut. Tranar nodded and somehow pried her fingers off and suggested they rest at the Travel Agency, since he kinda lost feeling in his leg. The rest nodded and went to the agency to rest, recuperate, and calm Rikku down.

The blue haired girl walked up and handed the Al Bhed girl a cup of tea. The smell was wonderful and the girl sipped it slowly, feeling herself calm down.

"It's Jasmine tea. Good stuff." said Bernice and handed the girl some teabags. Rikku gratefully accepted the bags and put them in a pouch. After they finished restocking their supplies, Tidus thought of an idea.

"Hey, Bernice. You said that Crystal Bahamut can find those that are hiding. Can he really?" The girl looked at him like she would an idiot.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it." She rolled her eyes and sat down onto the floor to be ready to merge her mind with her Guardian's.

He nodded and looked at the giant crystal statue of a dragon.

"Can you sense Seth or Shuyin? Shuyin's my twin brother and I'm looking for him. I think he Bonded with Seth since the malachite fang from this medallion is gone." The dragon thought a moment and growled a moment later, feeling that he would have to pierce the strong mind-shield.

"Be patient. I will try." And he lifted his great head to the clouds, letting his entire body glow brightly in a aurora of colors. Bernice was in a trance during this time, so Seymour, upon spotting the girl since she was quiet, theorized that she was helping him search. Not far off the mark there, really.

The light soon dimmed and the girl woke up, alittle disoriented from the trance. She also seemed disturbed.

"He is well, but I fear you must travel far and wide to find him. He travels in search of something. I do not know what he looks for, but I think it has something to do with you. He does not seem to be himself and is not fully there with reality. But I assume that to be so because he travels with Sin." That silenced everyone and even Auron was disturbed.

"Thank you." said Tidus as he gained the ability to talk and think again. The dragon bowed his great head and Bernice shook her's, wanting to say something, but held back. Seymour noticed and took her to the side to ask what the matter was.

"This Shuyin, he is all whacked out from being so close to Sin's toxin all the time. He can't determine if he's Tidus or not. And when CB hooked up with Shuyin's mind, he freaked out when he learnt that he wasn't his twin and said guy is looking for him. He was happy, yeah, but…something isn't right. Seth was there, but asleep, like something is making him sleep. If you find him, be careful. Something is really wrong with the dude." Seymour nodded and decided to tell Tidus what the girl told him later.

After they all rested up, they started off again, with Rikku staying very close to Tranar, holding his hand for comfort. Soon, they saw the crystalline forest of Macalania and the two strange Keepers stopped in front of them

"Hey, this is where we separate. See ya guys, later!" said the cross-dressing girl and both her and her friend took off running into Macalania Forest. The others were about to walk on in the same direction when Yuna coughed.

"I need to tell you something." was all she said. The determined look in her eyes told Tranar's group that they weren't going to like it. Auron pointed to a tower that doubled as a large steel pavilion.

"Lets go over there." They slowly walked there, wanting to delay the inevitable. As soon as they got under the roof, Yuna turned to face all of them and sighed, before working up enough courage to speak five words that they didn't want to hear.

"I will marry Maester Yvenon."

-- -- --

**Whew! That took a bit of creativity there. Bernice and Lexis are basically me and my friend in another story, but enough of that. Lexi provided Infernum's appearance and I invented the rest. I redone this version so I think I got everything. But if I missed anything, LET ME KNOW! I can't get everything if you people don't tell me. That's how I get better, too. But enough of that. READ YA LATERS, HUMIES!!**


	7. Getting Shiva and finding a problem

_**Disclaimer: Repeat, me no own. Repeat, me no own. Repeat- WHAMP! I hate that parrot.**_

_**Warning: read the first chaps. They tell better.**_

_--_

The entire group was stunning into silence and the Guardians were flat on the ground. Tidus was shaking his head and Seymour was like Tranar and Rikku: Mouth wide open and letting the flies in.

"I will marry Maester Yvenon and make the people happy. That way, should I fail, The people will smile for alittle bit." said Yuna in a solemn tone. Seymour snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Yes, that may be so, but what if he intends on using you to hurt the people? If you haven't noticed, he is cropping up in some unusual places to meet you. Like he is going out of his way and doing things no Maester SHOULD do." said the Guado and Tidus nodded. Yuna looked at Lulu and Auron as Rikku and the Guardians looked uneasy.

"But I must. A Maester has the final say, and I don't wish to become excommunicated." Chaon shook her draconic head and sighed. The girl didn't know what was good for her, really.

"So? I'm not even a follower of Yevon and I'm a summoner. The Fayth like me a lot and that's all there is to it. Plus, the guy is uber-creepy and the Guardians feel that he may not be who he pretends to be." Tranar put a nice argument on the table for Yuna to examine and she gave him one in return.

"But the teachings of Yevon state that when the people atone for their sins, Sin will disappear and we will live within the Eternal Calm. I want to bring that Calm to the people so that they can live in peace and without fear of the shadow of Sin. And if marrying Maester Yvenon will make the people hopeful that Sin will leave, then I will. That way, the people will be the ones that win." Yuna was being stubborn. Seymour was about to say something to protest when Auron raised his hand.

"Yuna is the summoner. As long as she journeys, what she does on the side is her business. That is her right, the same as is for Tranar. We merely protect them from all the dangers that the pilgrimage will engender." Tidus, Tranar, Rikku, and the Guardians (Except Diablos because he's an asshole), were stunned to silence. Seymour sighed in defeat and turned away from the group, thinking of possible ideas to try and at least change her mind.

"Tranar, Tidus, Rikku. Can I talk to you privately? It will be just a moment." The others were confused at the Guado's sudden change in behavior, but the three went to Seymour a short distance away.

"We should let her be, since she will only shoot us down or ignore us. What I propose that we join their group and slowly work on her decision. That way, we won't alienate her and she won't try to summon Ifrit on us. Okay?" The three looked at Seymour, then at each other, clearly thinking about the possibilities of the proposal. After a moment, they nodded in agreement and Tidus smiled at the blue haired Guado.

"Okay. Now that THAT is figured out, lets figure out the part about how to merge two summoning groups into one super-summoner group." said Tranar, loud enough for Yuna's group to hear. Auron looked at Tidus with the usual stone-faced look and Lulu looked suspicious, but Yuna smiled in agreement.

Rikku nodded and bounced over to her cousin and started chatting with her to see how to go about things. Kimarhi looked at the entire group and shook his head, seeming to know what Seymour and them were planning to do but not saying anything. Wakka was open to the idea since there was nothing in the scripture that went against it.

"Okay. What Temple's next?" asked Tidus as he looked at the map. Seymour came up behind him and pointed at a frozen lake.

"Macalania Temple. There lies the Fayth of Shiva, the Aeon of Ice. And I must admit, the entire temple is beautiful. And it's not because I am an acolyte there. The temple itself is mostly made of ice and the sunlight gives the place a prism-like beauty to it." Tidus briefly wondered if Seymour worked at prism-like places because he was immune to the trances it always gave Tito.

"Yes, but we need to get through the crystalline Macalania Forest to the lake. And the fiends there are not the gentle type." said Lulu as she let Rikku customize her doll, turning her Moomba to a Moomba Quartet. Tidus nodded and Seymour reloaded his crossbow with a poison bolt. If the fiends ahead were tough, then Seymour will put them in their place.

They got readjusted and started out again, Rikku thankful that there wasn't far to go to get out of the plains. So thankful that, when they got out of the plains and into the forest, she kissed the nearest tree she could hug. Tranar cocked his head to the side before he dragged her away from the tree to continue the trek through the woods.

They walked up to a fork in the road, and Tidus realized with a start that the road itself was one massive branch.

"Whoa…this place is weird. Branches for roads? And is that a crystal? Growing from that tree's trunk?" This was unreal. Tidus was like a little kid in a gadget store, with Tranar in tow. Seymour laughed as Tidus tried taking a piece of crystal from a tree, but couldn't because it was really stuck in there.

"Everything is like this here because of the Fayth. It's power lends this forest the power to crystallize and grow to unimaginable proportions. No. That path leads to Bevelle, not Macalania." The blond nodded and the group started up a long vine, the two Zanarkandians looking at the place in wonder until the first of a LONG line of battles was encountered.

The place was rife with fiends wanting human flesh for lunch, so it took them about six hours get to the base of a giant tree and to Barthello running up to the group.

"Have you guys seen Dona?" The group looked at each other, asking the question with their eyes until all had shaken their heads.

"We entered the forest and suddenly, she wasn't there. I've been looking for her ever since. I was hoping you had seen where she might have went too." They shook their heads. He sighed and bellowed her name, making all that weren't prepared for it either fall on their asses or jump. Auron was the only one unaffected.

"If the only thing you do is rely on other people to protect and find your summoner, then you are not worthy to protect her. A guardian's sole purpose is to protect their summoner at all costs. Against anyone, whether they are friend or foe." Barthello looked at him and nodded slowly.

"We can help look for her…" started Tidus, but the muscle bound man shook his head.

"No, that is alright. I took up too much of your time. Thank you for your advise and help." And he took off in the direction they were leaving. Rikku ran in his direction a foot before she stopped, marveling how a man that big and ungainly can run so fast.

"Hey, Rikku. Where you think you going?" asked Wakka.

"I just wanted to wish him luck. But he can run fast." The others nodded and started heading towards the temple, with only the fiends slowing them down. The path soon became treacherous and slippery with all the ice that clung to it.

Tranar and Tidus had to catch Rikku and Yuna from falling off the branching pathway multiple times until they hit flat land that wasn't a branch or vine. They were about to pass a fallen tree when Auron stopped.

"Wait. There is something here I want to show you." He drew his massive blade out and started cutting the crystal tree to bits, making the others cover their faces from the sharp objects. After the tree was smashed to tiny bits, Auron walked into a glen that the tree hid. The others walked in after him and all of them stared in awe of the place. Water poured in a gentle waterfall under a crystal tree's roots and the gemlike vines supported the people over holes of water.

"Wow…this place is beautiful." whispered Yuna and the Tranar nodded, not wishing to break the calming peace that resided in the spring.

"This is where they make spheres." As soon as Auron spoke those words, a giant orb of water appeared, looking more like jello than anything Tidus had ever seen.

"Hmm, and the saying is true. Find a sphere, the fiends appear." They got their weapons out and attacked, but they couldn't do much damage to it.

"Hey! That sucked up my fire spell!" exclaimed Rikku as she dodged a pounding attack from the Amorphous Gel.

"Kimarhi, scan the creature." commanded Lulu. The Ronso did and relayed the information to the woman. She nodded and started powering her magic up, with Diablos' help. They just have to be decoy until she felt powerful enough to get it in one blast. That took ten minutes and the others were getting thrashed, and Yuna's Magic energy running really low and with no ethers to replenish it.

"FIRAGA!" And the group was treated to Fourth of July.

They all watched as the creature turned to steam and vanish. And that must have been a really powerful Firaga, because there weren't that many pyreflies.

After a moment to take a breather and rest, Tidus spotted a sphere on the ground where the fiend had died. He got up and walked over, picking it up and looking at it.

"Whoa, that's an old sphere. I don't think it will play." said Wakka. Auron, though, nodded for Tidus to start playing it.

Jecht's face appeared and he told his two sons that he was sorry that he wasn't a good father and he hoped that they would fair better than he did. After he wished Tidus and Shuyin luck, the sphere went dead and the group was silent.

"…Why wasn't Shuyin with you?" asked Tidus suddenly. That brought the group to reality and they realized that Shuyin wasn't in the sphere cast with Jecht.

"Auron, where was Shuyin when my old man shot this?" They all looked at him, waiting for an answer. He didn't speak, just turning on his heel and started walking away.

"Don't you dare leave without telling me!" Tidus ran, grabbed Auron's shoulder and forcefully turned him to face the angry blond, surprised when the teen grabbed his collar and pulled him slightly up. Chaon was stunned because she wasn't granting him her power.

"Where was Shuyin when Dad shot this sphere?! And don't try giving me a vague answer. I'm not in the mood for your usual foggy statements." Tranar never thought he would see Tidus upset like that. Chaon and them were shocked too, never seeing him act like that before.

"He went missing right after we got Ixion. Him and Jecht got into a fight and he dove into the Moonflow. Suddenly a serpentine creature appeared in the water and screamed in pain. After that, Shuyin went missing and we looked everywhere to find him. But all we were able to find was his sash. That is all." Tidus calmed down and nodded, releasing Auron's collar and walking away to think about the information he just received.

"Chaon, did you..?" asked Tranar, wondering where the hell he was able to pull that off. All she did was shake her head. Seymour walked over to where Tidus went and put his hand gently on his shoulder. The blond looked up and at him with tears running down his cheeks. The Guado took Tidus into his arms and comforted him, letting the 18 year old cry it out.

They decided to stay in the glen for the night, mostly to let Tidus calm down and collect his thoughts. It also gave them the chance to replenish their health and magic. Seymour never left his mate's side, not once. Tranar looked at the two and knew then that they were going to be a happy couple.

"I'm going to turn in. Night, guys." said Rikku as she went into her tent. The others slowly started turning in, leaving only Tidus, Seymour, Tranar, and Auron.

"When were you going to tell me about Shuyin? Or did you even plan it at all?" Needless to say, the blond was still upset. Auron looked at him, trying to judge if the teen was really upset or just needing to know.

"I didn't think it was important. He still isn't here." Tidus glared at Auron, making the man in red lean towards still being upset.

"It is important. It says that the Moonflow has something in it that might have hurt both Shuyin and Seth. What can be powerful enough to hurt a Guardian? Something in the Moonflow can, and I want to find out and destroy it." Auron nodded, knowing that he made a good point and he intended on doing exactly what he said he would.

"I'll take first watch. You three turn in and rest. Tomorrow will be difficult with the ice making footing almost impossible and the Trial covered in it." The three teens nodded and went to their tents. Auron tended the fire as he replayed the memory play over in his mind, thinking that maybe the item, whatever it was, in the river caused Shuyin's mind to become torn and shattered. Without much to reflect upon, he shrugged and thought about something else. Something that made him uneasy.

'If something can hurt a Guardian, then how powerful is it and what else can it do?'

--

The morning light made the place glitter and glow. Tidus had been awake for an hour before the others started to wake up. Seymour stirred because he smelled coffee.

"Cooooffeeeeeeee…" The blond laughed as Seymour acted like a zombie towards the coffee pot. Soon, the whole group was awake and determined that Tidus was feeling a whole lot better. He was laughing and telling jokes, making Seymour laugh as Tranar either chuckled or choked.

"As soon as we are ready, Macalania will be awaiting us." said Auron as he got his sword. The others nodded and started packing up. The tension between the two males was there, just not extreme.

After everything was put away, they started walking again and left the spring to the pyreflies that floated there. The trip to Rin's travel Agency was actually short. Hour tops.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, Apprentice Seymour, Lord Tranar. Please, this way. Maester Yvenon is attending Macalania's sermons this morning. It is an honor." said a priest. They all looked at each other before slowly nodding, letting the man lead them.

They got to the lake surface when a group of Al Bhed suddenly attacked. They spoke to them in their native language and Rikku translated the entire statement into one sentence: Not good.

"They're using an anti-magic field to seal the Aeons and magic. Even the Guardians." Tidus nodded, feeling Chaon stir in the stone, and got ready for a grueling fight. The people sent a cannon on treads to attack them and a small flying device, Negator, to prevent magic.

"Seymour, Wakka, attack that negator." said the blond and the two nodded. The thing was hard to hit, but after three hits, they broke the thing and let Lulu cast her charged spells. The thing had a high magic defense though, so Yuna and Tranar summoned the Aeons to take the brunt of the attacks and cut the thing's integrity in half. And when it was half way broke, it spewed another negator, thus sending Seymour and Wakka back in the fight.

It took nearly forever, but the machina finally bit the dust and the guy leading the group spoke to Rikku, with her retorting and causing him to growl an insult and run off with the others.

"How can you speak Al Bhed?" asked Wakka as the others looked at her. She looked at the others and sighed, knowing that her brother revealed her secret to Wakka.

"Because…I'm an Al Bhed." His look hardened and looked at the others.

"How long did you know?" Each told him and he came to Tidus, waiting for his response.

"She saved my life at this ruin in the ocean. It was when I first came to Spira. Wakka, don't be mad because she's an Al Bhed. She is a good person with one goal: To help us defeat Sin." The red head shook his head in anger.

"But they defy the teachings and use machina! That's what brought Sin here in the first place. The heathens! The Teachings state that we much atone for using machina in the Machina Wars. But the Al Bhed don't even care about atonement or getting rid of Sin." Rikku looked at him in indignation.

"Can't you think for yourself? Yevon this, Teachings that! Where are your thoughts? Wilting away in a box? Besides, how will anything change if you keep sticking your head in the sand? We want Sin gone as badly as the rest of Spira. We just believe in a different way to do it." The next words surprised Rikku.

"Nothing has to change! The teachings are our only hope in defeating Sin and machina isn't the way. Tell me, how many people died in Operation Mi'ihen because the Al Bhed thought they had a powerful machina, only for it to fail?" Tranar punched him in the jaw. They looked at him, stunned that the summoner would do that.

"Many people died that day, yes, but tell me how many Al Bhed died that day as well? That's cruel and unfair to pin the blame on the Al Bhed for the events when it was a joint effort. Crusader and Al Bhed both thought they could do it, but it failed. Sin can compensate whereas machina can't. Wakka, just because the Al Bhed believe in a different path doesn't mean you should hate them. And whether you like it or not, I will let her stay as my guardian." Both men glared at each other, but Tranar won out as Wakka just turned away, stomping off and growling insults.

"Let him go. He needs to cool down." said Lulu as Tidus was about to call him back. They nodded and started walking to the temple, the priest from earlier walking back from his hiding spot and leading the group as he thanked them for their help in driving the attackers off. Rikku wanted to speak up, but Tranar took her hand and smiled.

Seymour noticed and smiled lightly, taking a gander that Tranar and Rikku liked each other.

They followed the man to the temple, only to be stopped by a warrior monk upon reaching the temple steps and Wakka.

"We don't allow her kind here. Leave, vermin." Rikku was about to speak her mind when Tranar spoke before her.

"She is my guardian. She will escort me in my trial and you will let her pass." The monk was about to speak again when the male summoner showed his wrists with the emblems of the Fayth. The man's eyes widen and stuttered an apology. Wakka sighed, letting them lead him into the temple and to a sermon from Maester Yvenon.

They stood in the back as the Hume-Ronso spoke the truth of Yevon. Like the guy can speak.

After the sermon was over, the crowds dispersed and he walked to Yuna, bowing deeply and kissing her hand.

"Radiant to look upon. I trust your journey goes well." His voice was a low growl-like purr. She nodded and he smiled as he stood up, towering over most of the group with his height alone. Seymour gave him a dark look as he smiled at them all.

"Apprentice Maester Seymour. I envy you. You work at a beautiful temple. Oh!" The Maester spotted the silver marks on the Guado's face and matched them to Tidus' markings. His grin was malicious.

"Congratulations on finding your mate. I wish you both well." He took a step towards Tidus, but Seymour stepped in between the purple haired man and him.

"I trust your sight is well enough for you to keep your distance. Besides, a priest wishes to speak with you." The two stared long and hard, both not turning away until the priest got Yvenon's attention.

"Ah, I must be off. I wish you all well on your journeys and your well-being. Farewell." and he walked away and out of the temple. Tranar shook his head and the others were slightly uneasy.

This wasn't going to end well.

"Okay, this is too much. How can he NOT make it obvious?" muttered Rikku as they started heading to the Trials. Tranar shook his head and walked up the steps, making sure she walked next to him. They had to break to two groups for the Trials. Yuna went first and Tranar's group waited about five minutes to enter.

They walked in and Seymour had to laugh at them. They were staring at the tunnel of ice and the door at the end.

"This is my trial? This is not what I was expecting…" Tranar was confused. The other trials were difficult, so what gives?

"Don't worry. It's AFTER you get the Aeon that the REAL challenge begins." They looked at him in horror and that made him laugh some more. He waved for them to get going and they did. Tidus was beginning to wonder if the people at the temple hated summoners because the second ice path was super slick and hard to walk on. But they survived as they entered the antechamber and sat down, exhausted from the slow and difficult walk.

The Guardians were touring the lake at that moment and Chaon flew to the surface, phasing right through the ice and spotting a group of warrior monks and Yvenon. Chaon waved for the others to get there and watch this.

"Apprentice Maester Seymour and his entourage has been charged with murdering Maester Jyscal, his father, and must be brought in. They all must be taken alive. Do what you have to, to ensure capture and make sure to be extra careful of Yuna and Seymour's mate. They will be of use to all of Spira. DO not fail me." The group nodded and started walking to the temple pathway. Diablos immediately stopped time around the temple to give Tranar and them time to get the Aeon and get ready for flight.

"Jyscal's dead? Artica, go and check it out." said Chaon and the little fox ran quickly to Guadosalam, braving the thunder and the fiends.

The rest went and told their Keepers what was going on. This wasn't right.

"But I was in the sphere spring when this happened. How…why? Why did they kill my father?!" Seymour was angry, appalled, and scared. Artica came back and she didn't have to say a word to let Seymour know that his father really was dead.

She brought back his wedding ring.

Yuna walked out of the Chamber of the Fayth at that moment to see Seymour fall to his knees and put his head on the ground, tears flowing like rivers onto the floor. Lulu told her what happened as Tidus comforted his mate the best he could, crying tears for Jyscal himself.

"Why? Why did he do this? What is going through his mind?" demanded Yuna as Tranar solemnly walked into the chamber. The others shook their heads until Anima spoke again.

"Yvenon wants Tidus and Yuna to himself. I don't know what purpose Tidus could have with him, but it is obvious that he intends on using Yuna to become Sin. There is no other reason to he could possibly have." The group became more uneasy and Seymour clutched his mate.

"Over my dead body. I will not let him be used to create a nortajeim!" They looked at him in confusion. A what??

"A nortajeim is a child born from a pair of mismatched mates that don't belong together. Such a child is born brain-dead, but they are often used as vessels to house souls of people that you want returned. I wouldn't be surprised if that is what he has planned for Tidus." They looked at him in horror.

"But who could he possibly want brought back from the dead? He doesn't have anyone he cared about and he certainly isn't bringing his mom back from the Farplane." said Rikku as they waited impatiently for Tranar to leave.

"Tranar must hurry up. My power to halt time is starting to wilt. It will only be minutes to escape if he doesn't come." spoke Diablos as he stood on the lake surface.

Tranar came out a moment later, apologizing for the wait and they started back to the Trials to get the hell out. But what surprised them was Seymour's uncle making an appearance.

"I know what Yvenon has done. Hurry! The priests have finished the trial for you all to allow you more time. Go, before they arrive and capture you." Seymour nodded as the others pasted by him.

"They will kill you for aiding a traitor." said the young Guado.

"I know. But this my apology for ill treating you. Now go before your mate is left to mourn alone." Seymour nodded again and hugged his uncle before he ran out of the place, wishing to thank him for his help. Tidus was waiting as the Guado ran out of the Cloister of Trials and down the steps. Both didn't need to speak, knowing what to do as they both got the hell out of there.

Diablos valiantly kept his power in place until they got to the top of the stairs that led to the lake. That was when the still figures started moving again and both sides were stunned into stopping.

"Uh…Halt! We're here to take you to Bevelle to be tried for the murder of Guado Maester Jyscal. If you come with us, we will treat you well. You don't want to know what happens the hard way." The warrior monk didn't expect Tranar to spit and get him in the face.

"Why you-! Attack!" They got their weapons out and both sides attacked, Tranar and Yuna's groups making short work of them.

"I can't believe this. A Maester accusing us of murder! What's going on?" moaned Wakka as he took a guy out with his ball.

"Ah, I see I have underestimated you, Seymour. I will be sure to finish what they failed to do." He took his staff out and got into a fighting position.

"I can't believe we're fighting a Maester! Of all people!" exclaimed the blitzer as he got his ball out again.

"Less talk, more fight!" said Tidus as he dodged a swing from the Maester's wickedly sharp and jagged spear-stave. They battled until they defeated Yvenon, making him become an unsent.

Yuna stood forward and was about to start the sending when Yvenon got up and quickly ran to the side of the lake as an explosion shattered the extremely thick ice and sent the group plummeting to the depths below.

They fell and the Guardians became like a huge feather, catching them all and floated down to the frozen bottom. The group got up as they hit the bottom and looked around, noticing that there were ruins here, too. Seymour walked off as they grouped up to talk about what was happening.

"Sey, you okay?" asked Tidus as he walked up. The young Guado shook his head, not looking at the blond. Tidus went around and hugged him, letting his mate know that he wasn't alone to suffer. They were quiet as the tears flowed in mourning for Jyscal.

Back with the rest of the group, Tranar sighed as Jackal came back and told him that there was no way they can climb out.

"Well? All I can tell you is that we're up shit creek without a paddle." said Tranar as he settled on a piece of bent bar and sighed, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I don't know about all of you, but we'll be excommunicated for attacking a Maester." said Wakka. That earned a tart remark from Lulu.

"Excommunication is the last worry on our minds. If what Yvenon said is true, then he murdered Maester Jyscal, pinned the murder on us, and wants Tidus and Yuna for reasons unknown at present. What we need to do is get out of this lake and go to someplace that has no Yevonite influence so we can figure out what is going on." Wakka was silent as the black mage walked over to Yuna and sighed.

"Why? Why would a man want to be Sin?" she asked, her voice trembling. Her faith in Yevon had been shaken to its core. The black clad woman sat down next to the young girl and hugged her lightly.

"There, there. We will figure out and send him packing to the Farplane. Regardless of the fact that he is a Maester." said Lulu and that earned a small smile from her charge.

Seymour smiled at Tidus and the blond smiled back when he noticed a voice singing a familiar song.

"Hey, I know this song. This song was sung to me and Shuyin when we were kids. This is Zanarkand's anthem. This song was sung by the military men and women, and summoners too, in defiance of our enemies when they went to war." Tranar listened too, and nodded in agreement when he remembered the song.

"But who's singing it?" asked the male summoner. Yuna pointed at the temple.

"The Fayth sing the Hymn of the Fayth. That is what we call the song." They listened for ten minutes until something forboding happened. Tidus knew for certain that something bad was going to happen and he didn't like it one little bit.

The Fayth stopped singing.

-- -- --

…**whoo! That was a doozy and a half. What do you guys think? Did I miss something? Well, I hope this sates your hunger for this story, cuz if it don't…sry. ANYWHO, I found the original version of this story and I have to tell you, it sucked. I think it's a good thing that I'm not posting that monstrosity. It's worse than my Tarnished Angel story I had to take down. Well, Later Humies!**


	8. Bikanel and Skypirates

**Disclaimer: Look at this! It's called…FANFICTION!!**

**Warning: This is a time-warping chapter so if you no likey…this is NOT FOR YOU! Now, on with the show.**

**A\N: Sorry it took so long. House renovations make getting to the comp alittle difficult. Well, here's to my fans…or one…HERE YOU GO!**

--

The Fayth stopped singing and Tidus felt the ground underneath him start to shake with a violent fury. Seymour grabbed the blond's shirt just as steam blasted out from under them. Yuna and Rikku were knocked onto their rears as others were stumbling and struggling to stay standing.

"SEYMOUR!" Tidus shouted for his mate and he could barely hear himself as the cracking ice and steel under them all broke with loud cracks and screams. As Sin started to rise, the world started to get dark and all the group knew was that they were about to die.

And the world went black..

-- --

Tranar felt water dripping on his face and heard someone calling his name. If Jackal was the culprit…

The brunette summoner opened his eyes and cursed as some water got into his eyes. Rikku smiled and hugged him as he sat up to rub the liquid out. Tranar, smiling like an idiot, hugged her back, happy that she was okay. Both were like that for about a minute before a flash ended that mood real quick.

"This is a pretty picture. Can't wait to show Chaon and Anima," said Tidus as he walked up to them.Seymour nodded at his seat at the water's edge. Tranar decided they needed to hear the foul version of "stupid idiots."

"I know, we love you, too. But you need to drink something or this heat will drain you dry like a vamp. No offense," said Seymour as he filled his second canteen. The blond Blitzer shook his head and tossed the Guado two more before sitting next to his friend.

"The Guardians are looking for any traces of the others and so far, Artica found three shiny pebbles and a fire gem.. Nothing or no one has been heard from." The brunette sighed and the four stayed at the oasis until Jackal ran up, panting severely.

"We need to go. Yvenon's men are heading this way and they aren't happy." Seymour cursed and finished filling the two canteens as the other three got the stuff up and into bags in record time.

"Chaon and the others are making fiends to distract and slow our pursuers. But it will work only so long. Hurry, this way." The group ran off behind the jackal, hoping that maybe he knew where he was going.

They traveled along winding valleys of sand and the sun blared its heated gaze over scorching sand and wind. They tried to conserve the water the best they could, but the heat dried the canteens out as they took small sips from them.

"This is not going to last us long," said Seymour as he shook the last drop from the second canteen in two hours. The others nodded, but kept trudging on in hopes of meeting someone. Their Guardians were still not back yet and Jackal was taking a long time to figure out which way to go.

"You know, Balthier, this is the last time I let you talk me into going into a cursed temple for the 'Mirage Treasure.' It doesn't even SOUND real." The voice sounded like it came from a 16-18 year old streetwise boy. The person that came into view, though, looked like the voice and more.

The person that joined him muttered about the sand getting into his new…shoes?… and stopped when both groups looked at each other. The six were quiet until two Guardians walked up with Anima, Artica, and Chaon.

"Um…okay…I'm Tidus. This is Tranar, Rikku, and Seymour. Chaon is my Guardian, Tranar's is Jackal here, Rikku's is Artica the fox, and Anima needs my mate. You are?" The blond teen nodded and shook hands during the introductions and was the first to speak on his side.

"I'm Vaan and he's Balthier. I'm the Keeper to Typhoon and he's got Ultima Weapon." Balthier sighed as he tried getting more sand out of his "shoes," only to put in more. Rikku watched Balthier strain to clean his rich and expensive clothes as the hot wind blew more sand and dust onto them. Before long, Rikku was laughing at the man and the others were looking at her strangely.

She apologized after she caught her breath, and the six decided to join up to find a place with cool water. The Guardians were trying to provide shade for their Keepers, but the wind made the effort a bit futile.

"Hey… Hey! I know where we are! This is Bikanel Island, home to the Al Bhed! Follow me!" And Rikku was off, running in the heat and, much to Rikku's chagrin, into Kimarhi, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, and…no Yuna? Whoa, wait.

"Where's Yuna?" asked Tranar as the group looked at them.

"Lulu said that Diablos saw Yvenon's men take her into their massive airship. But that would be a violation of the teachings for Maesters to use the cursed things," said Wakka, looking pale under the tan and ready to vomit. His life was literally in shambles since the incident at Macalania.

"Who are you two?" asked Auron as he scrutinized Balthier and Vaan. Introductions were made and a revelation was exposed.. Vaan and Balthier were from either a different time or planet.

Tidus opted for planet.

"Well, since this is only going to be worse from here on out, let's go and find Home. Cid and Nhadala might know where we can get to Bevelle," said Rikku as she started tugging Tranar behind her. The others really had no choice, so they followed the girl through the hot sand dunes and blistering winds.

It took them half a day to find the giant monolith of metal called Home.

"You Al Bhed call your home city Home? Is that supposed to be symbolic or did someone give it a long semi-unpronounceable name?" asked Vaan as they walked up a high sand dune. Rikku shrugged and ran into Tidus and Auron.

"Hey! What's the big…. NO!" Rikku crested the hill to behold a horrible sight.

Home was under attack.

"We have to help!" The Al Bhed girl didn't give them the chance to say anything, darting forward with the speed of a Chocobo. The others nodded and all flew into action. The Guardians were put into action, healing and protecting the Al Bhed when a fiend would get too bold or get over-souled.

The amount of fiends attacking didn't lessen with each attack dealt. Seymour had long since put his crossbow away, having ran out of bolts to fire, instead using one of Tidus' spare swords to keep up with the attacking fiends. He healed those within healing range with a Curaja, but soon, he ran out of mana to work the spell, relying on potions and Mega-potions to help.

Tidus faired fine since he was used to fighting for long periods of time. Auron made it a mandatory thing. And this was the PERFECT time to vent some unneeded stress.

However, the others didn't fair as well. Auron was in front, taking the brunt of most attacks as Lulu kept casting spell after spell, vulnerable to attack if the older man wasn't there to be her shield.

Wakka muttered about how insane the Maesters became as he threw his ball at flying fiends. His aim was good, but his arm was starting to tire from all the throwing.

Kimarhi's spear looked like it was about to break any minute, but he would protect the young group of kids that were cornered.

Vaan and Balthier took turns slashing, hacking, healing, and generally being good sports about it.

Tranar and Rikku helped people get inside the Inner Sanctum, Tranar with the Aeon Ixion, and Rikku with her friendly fox.

The Guardians were the buffer for the cannon fire and magical attacks from the Yevon Warrior Monks. They didn't like it, but they bore the pain. Until Chaon snapped. And Tidus would FOREVER enjoy the spectacle. She used her power to grow into her MASSIVE zombie dragon form and roared, the sound alone making most scream in pain as their eardrums ruptured. And with the Blood Guardian taking the initiative, the others took up the bellow as they shown the Yevonites their true form.

With the fiends temporarily stunned, the others took it as "Retreat Time." And retreat they did, Kimahri's kids included.

"Wow, I didn't know Chaon could get that big," said Vaan as he ran by Tidus, making the blond Blitzer smile in pride at his Guardian.

They all went into the monster of a building, toward an Al Bhed man with a bald head and some tattoo on one side of it. He ordered people in his language and these people did as they were asked. So, Tidus put two and two together and assumed he was the head honcho.

"Well? Hurry up and git on the damn airship! This place is gonna go sky high!" There was no need to tell them twice. They all followed the leader into the giant airship and into the cockpit.

"Can this thing find Yuna?" demanded Auron as the man continued barking orders. The guy looked at Auron in defiance and was about to say something rude when Rikku ran up and started talking to him in their weird tongue. Tidus, however, was smart and looked the language up, understanding most of what was being said. And he was thankful for her explaining the situation to him.

"Hey, we need to get out of here first before we can even think about getting Yuna." Tranar had conveniently put the tense mood away and the guy snorted in agreement. He barked more orders before the Guardians reappeared, invisible, by their respective Keepers.

The ship seemed familiar to Tidus until it hit him like a rock. This was the Falaran Model that was supposed to have great speed and some attack capabilities. It was made to combat the Bevellian invasion and their mega-machines. And Tidus also realized that he misjudged the model itself almost COMPLETELY.

"This… this is the Falaran Model! Tran! This is the last ship made in the Gathwright Airship Factory! This isn't the Celsius at all!" Tranar looked around and both were hit with a deep need to visit their old home.

Rikku walked up to Tranar as the male summoner looked at everything in sad detail.

"Can we get home? Can we even go back, after all this?" Tranar looked at Tidus with a deep sadness in his eyes. Tidus could only shrug in uncertainty. They may never see their home in one piece. They may never want to leave what they had here. And maybe, it was for the best…

"Come on. Cheer up, we still have to get Yunie before we can help these two goofballs!" Rikku, the ray of sunshine of this group, brightened Tranar's eyes greatly with her smile. Vaan smiled big as Balthier looked indignant at the comment.

"I am not going to grace that with a remark. Say, how fast can this thing go? We need to leave before the avians attack us." The man nodded and the ship lurched up and out of the docking area. The people in the cockpit were jostled some, but they were relatively okay and standing.

As the ship started forward, the beasts flocked around the vessel to block its escape.

More weird orders and the ship actually went quite a distance before it stopped… and Tidus didn't expect the missiles to shoot out in a volley and blow up Home. Nor did he expect the place to go up in a mushroom cloud.

"Um… we need to go… really fast… very much. NOW!" screamed Rikku and the ship punched it. Most that weren't seated were pushed to the back of the cockpit and the explosive power of the place chased them mercilessly. It even caught them for a few heart-stopping moments, but they were soon gone and up into the sky.

"I'm Cid. I can tell that one of you is a summoner. I don't want to hear that Yevonite propaganda about Sin being gone ONE of these days. He hasn't left yet after so many died to defeat him." And trust Wakka to open his mouth. Especially about his precious Yevon bullcrap.

"He will be if we stick to the teachings and forsake all machina!"

And everyone sighed.

"If that was the case, then why does Sin attack places that don't use machina? Like Kilika and Besaid? They don't use it and yet he attacks them. Surely the teachings would tell you the reason for THAT." Wakka went quiet and the others settled themselves to talk to the bald guy.

"As you may not know, I'm Cid of the Al Bhed. I ran the operations of Home until we just had to blow it up. Now we are all going on a rescue mission to git Yuna back. As for you--" He pointed to Tranar, who had a blank face on. "--I don't know what you are going to do, but I don't wanna see you kill yourself over something like Sin." Tranar stood up and met Cid's heated gaze with a cool stare.

"Truth be told, I want nothing to do with the Final Aeon. The only reason I even HAVE the Aeons is because they like me a lot. And I don't know why. But I want to find out everything about the Machina Wars, how Zanarkand fell, and even why Yevon didn't sue for peace. And you know what? I don't care if the others here are shocked that I don't want to be a high summoner. I'm a Keeper and I have friends who will help me." Both were in a staring contest until Cid started to laugh.

"Now that is some spunk, kid. We'll find Yunie and then decide on what to do next." They all nodded and settled down, Tidus and Seymour looked at Tranar as he and Rikku sat across from them.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine in the end," said Jackal as he sat next to his Keeper. Vaan and Balthier were in a corner, speaking about something or other and Tidus suspected that maybe the two were more than they let on.

Chaon talked to Ultima, Anima, Artica, and Typhoon. Mostly the conversation was about the recent events at Macalania and in the desert, but the conversation did hit on something that the Blood Guardian would remember later.

"Hey, Rikku. Take these guys to some rooms. They look like they're about to fall asleep standin'!" laughed Cid as Seymour tripped and Tito caught him. She nodded and got up, bouncingly leading them to rooms to rest and relax before the next fight came.

And the next fight was kind of a doozy.

-- --

**Okay, first off, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I also would like to apologize for it being a short chapter. I HATE this chapter. Be happy I was able to give it to you AT ALL! Well, all frustrations aside, here you go, and TRY to enjoy it?**


End file.
